


long black

by youngjaebumn



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Am I tagging right?, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, GOT7 - Freeform, Kid BamBam, Kid Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, based on a manga, quarantine days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaebumn/pseuds/youngjaebumn
Summary: Youngjae thought Jaebum was so annoying, Jaebum found Youngjae... amusing. But what they were both sure of was that, while locked in that lab, they were completely fascinated by each other's scent.Yes, a 2jae ABO
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 42
Kudos: 181





	1. espresso

**Author's Note:**

> un hello
> 
> i don't know if you want to read this unless if you are REALLY bored during this quarantine but hope you like it

If there was one single thing that Choi Youngjae couldn't handle, this thing would be alfas. He knew everything about the role of gender classes in society, not least because he was unfortunately born an _omega_ , and omegas certainly knew how much this class-based society of hormones was almost impossible to live without have been nervous at least once in your existence. Omegas carried that old-fashioned stigma that they had to be submissive, find an alpha to provide and give them puppies, and even though in the current century omegas had won several rights, there were still people who refused to update themselves in society, especially alphas who believed that there was nothing above their authority. It give him nerves.

So he tried to live his life avoiding getting into trouble with alphas, especially during his period in high school, when he was judged to be too smiley, too docile person, which made Youngjae look like an easy bait, which obviously was not what happened. His brother, at the time, told him that he needed to be tougher, not be so silly to let himself be carried away by harsh alphas, being himself an alpha. For these reasons and others that Youngjae had become an extremely skittish young omega, closed and even a little sulky. He tried to work out to keep his shape a little more aggressive and less fragile, and in fact it amazed some of the more nasty alphas to get close to him, even though his best friend, Jackson Wang, an alpha, kept telling him that Youngjae was an omega so beautiful that if they hadn’t been raised practically as brothers they wouldn’t stop trying to mark him. Youngjae asked for him not even joke with something like this, it scares him even the idea of being marked by an alpha.

He tries to remain as patient and neutral as possible with regard to alphas, so as not to irritate or cause any dangerous reaction. And he thought he could live easily like that, until that specific afternoon where he worked his shift in the laboratory.

His teacher, a neutral and very nice-smelling middle-aged beta, entered the laboratory announcing his new partner, and as soon as he appeared in the room with his broad shoulders and that intense aroma of freshly roasted coffee Youngjae knew that he was dealing with an alpha, an alpha who would still pay close attention to his little patience, although at first he sounded almost harmless.

"My name's Im Jaebum." - he held out his hand, smiling sideways "I hope we can get along."

Youngjae withered, he definitely didn't want to live with an alpha partner, especially one like him. Jaebum looked sloppy in that faded shirt, baggy khakis, shabby all stars, and a rough hat on his head. In addition to his _smell_ , which was absolutely hellish as you see: Youngjae was the biggest fan of coffee in the world, he simply loved the bitter drink and couldn't live without it, and he had never met anyone who had the strong aroma of coffee just the way he liked it, as if it was freshly roasted, intense and of good quality on a specific winter evening. Which bothered him, as it wouldn't be pleasant to have someone - an _alpha_ \- with such a particular aroma around every single day.

"Choi Youngjae." - he also greeted him, taking his hand quickly. Jaebum's eyes were black, sharp and intense, and his hands were not large, his fingers were short and plump, but they were firm. He didn't like these details.

"Youngjae-ssi, I already gave details about our research to Jaebum in my office, but I count on you to give him instructions on what to do and how to handle the equipment. Today I’m busy, you know how much time I’m running."

He knew, of course, the teachers gave all the hard work to their students needing credits in the curriculum and went out to do whatever it was that wasn't their job. He was rarely in the lab and Youngjae did everything himself.

"Of course, Professor Kim."

The man smiled and patted him encouragingly on the shoulder before letting him go, leaving him alone in the laboratory with alpha Im Jaebum.

He sighed, and regretted it, for he felt even more of that strong aroma like a breath. It would be a long semester.

"So, Im Jaebum.. There's a lab coat for you in that closet." he pointed to the furniture next to the door. "Wear it and then we can start."

Jaebum took the instructions easy. He seemed to understand quickly and didn't ask a lot of questions, and if it were for the first day in the lab, Youngjae would say that their coexistence would be peaceful, without much trouble, without much dialogue and without any friction of authority despite Jaebum being an alpha. It seemed absolutely peaceful, he could already feel the tension that had built up on his shoulders the moment Jaebum crossed the door to dissipate. They could be good partners.

But, of course, you couldn't judge by just a first impression.

Jaebum was an easy person to deal. Quiet and discreet. Unless, when both of them started to get used to each other's presence, the oldest - yes, although the alpha started scientific research after Youngjae he was older - started to put his wings out. He left jobs to do for later, arrived late, sometimes didn't even show up and didn't even say why, starting to make Youngjae seriously concerned about his commitment. The boy didn't want to have to report Jaebum's attendance to his teacher anytime soon, but the boy was gradually beginning to tempt his patience.

"Are you listening to me, Jaebum?"

"Hum?" - He laid his head on the table beside him, seeming distracted. He was sleepy and Youngjae went irritated, because the way his little eyes almost closed indicated that he would fall sleep at any moment. "No, actually not." 

"Didn't you paid attention on anything?" Youngjae scolded and Jaebum gave a long yawn. The omega felt like he was talking to a door.

"Ok, I quit! You obviously are not paying attention!" Youngjae frowned, making a pout, which seems to have awakened Jaebum from sleep, as he started laughing at his face before getting up and doing what Youngjae had instructed before.

The alpha had _something_ that Youngjae definitely didn't like. Something that when they were both busy he felt his eyes on him, but when he looked at him he seemed completely innocent doing what he should be doing. And it was not something that happened naturally with omegas, because omegas always knew when an alpha was interested in you. No, Jaebum was not interested in him, so when he did some things just to provoke him it was solely and exclusively to irritate him and get some funny reaction from the omega. Which he could'nt understand.

Sometimes Jaebum pretended not to understand any explanation, so that Youngjae would repeat himself until he lost patience, and finally he would end up laughing with a shrug, doing everything the right way as if he didn't need any explanation at all. Or the times he pretended he was going to drop an object, causing Youngjae to have a little heart attack before he started laughing, obviously mocking his reaction.

When Youngjae asked for his cell phone number to keep in touch if anything related to the lab were to happen, Jaebum frowned and smiled like a cat smug saying:

"Do you want my number, Choi?"

And well, it was obvious that he wanted to, but for some reason it seemed funny to him.

"Yes, in case I need to tell you something." he went up the glasses he wore for reading on the bridge of his nose, trying not to care too much about the way Jaebum made it sound as if he was making him an indecent proposal and that was funny. 

"Ok." he gave him the number. "Let me know if you need _something._ " the tone of his voice seemed mocking, which pissed Youngjae like always. "Like taking the samples from the fridge or whatever.."

"Of course." this time it was Youngjae's turn to frown "What else would it be for?"

He shrugged and seemed to laugh quietly, as if there was something terribly comical about the situation. _There was not_.

Despite the peaceful coexistence, with mild veiled provocations like Jaebeom arriving late when he had asked him to help, or arriving earlier so that he could get _his_ lab coat to wear, or even chew that disgusting cucumber chip after Youngjae refused one informing him that he was allergic, the omega could even manage to endure. The laboratory's air conditioning was always on, even if Jaebum complained several times, the low temperature prevented any sweating from their bodies that dampened their intoxicating coffee aroma and the alpha's pheromones. When Jaebum was on the other side of the lab, he could almost breathe normally. But unfortunately, it wasn't like he could totally get rid of his smell, and it wasn't like he was getting used to it either. Every day when Jaebum arrived, he felt affected. It was an agonizing sensation.

I didn't always want to feel that strong smell, but I knew it wasn't like he could help it. Alphas rarely took suppressors like him - they were too proud of their scent - and he knew that even if politely asked Jaebum wouldn't do something about it. Besides, he didn't want him to know that he was affected by his pheromones, no way. He would never give his arm to hope it sounded like a poor omega that got hormones out of control when a healthy, attractive alpha was around. He wasn't that type, he _didn't care_.

Not that Youngjae was not attracted to alphas, he just had no interest in someone like Jaebum. Of course, he didn't know him well enough to judge him that way, but he knew that men like Jaebum didn't have the slightest commitment, and he hated people like that, be it alphas, betas, or omegas. And the fact that he was an alpha just got on his nerves more. Only his presence left him in a constant state of irritation. 

Until that specific day. Youngjae was fully aware that Jaebum was not a saint, although they don't talk about their private lives the boy already saw him walking around college with an omega or other under his arms. He must have been quite popular, he noted, as the boy also had many friends. And again, it wasn't like he cared, if he hadn't arrived at the lab with that nasty smell that day.

Jaebum was late, which was normal for the alpha, but when he arrived, in addition to being more disheveled than normal, he didn't give off his usual coffee smell. It was there, of course, but there was something mixed with it, something like _watermelon_ or some sweet and very sickening fruit. Sickining too much. It made your stomach bubble.

"My bad, I was busy." he announced as soon as he arrived, closing the door and making the situation even worse, because the air stopped circulating and then all that smell hung like a cloud in the room.

And it was horrible, suffocating. Youngjae was no fool not to notice that Jaebum stank of an omega in heat, the obvious explanation being that the boy had spent his night with an omega in its most fertile state. And Youngjae was not affected by that idea, no matter what Jaebum did with his life, but the _smell_ , that stink of his beloved coffee mixed with sweet sounded like something rotten. It was extremely agonizing and he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hey." heard Jaebum's voice, turning him coming towards to him. He put a hand on his shoulder, frowning, before saying. "Are you ok? Passing out?"

The proximity further intensified that rotten smell and Youngjae couldn't take it anymore. Slapping his hand, he flew to the laboratory bathroom, as the retching had stopped at the top of his throat and if it hadn't been fast enough he wouldn't have reached the toilet before expelling all his thin breakfast below.

He heard him knock on the door, calling his name with some concern. Ah, after making him throw up his meal he still have the courage to sound worried about him? _Asshole_. The smell wasn't strong from the bathroom, but just thinking about going back there made his stomach turn over again. The absolute disgust of going back to the lab and having to look at Jaebum's face made his body almost collapse again with rejection. It took him several minutes to splash water on his face and breathe less contaminated air to summon the courage to open the door again and leave.

"Hey, Youngjae, what happened? Do you need something or..?

"Next time" Youngjae cut him off, clenching his fists when he set his eyes again on the alpha of disheveled black hair and the scent of rotten fruit - "You decide to spend the night with an omega in heat at least has the decency to take a shower afterwards. You _stink_." he said with as much disgust as he could. 

It wasn't like he always talked like this with _alphas_ , although he didn't think it was fair that hierarchy always tried to be respectful so as not to get into trouble. But at the moment it was impossible to maintain his composure with Jaebum, just looking at his face with that horrible stench mixing with his natural aroma of coffee made him want to run to the bathroom and throw up again.

Jaebum was static, his eyebrows raised in the most absolute state of confusion. Youngjae just rolled his eyes, _as if he didn't understand_. He snorted, pushing him from the doorway, which as an alpha was supposed to be much stronger than himself but his stunned state made him take a step back and free up space for the omega to pass and pick up his backpack and stuff, running to leave the lab. Leaving college, finding the most wooded place on campus because he urgently needed fresh air.

And when he finally got rid of that unbearable odor, breathing in the neutral scent of the air, he managed to calm down. He hadn't noticed until then, but his legs and hands were also shaking, and all because of that malaise. Maybe he was really having a health problem, because his body was still feeling bad, sick, hot, shaky, and he was _very_ angry, wanting to explode with anyone who dared to cross his field of vision.

What a weird feeling.

.

.

Jaebum knew at the first moment he met Choi Youngjae that there was something wrong with that omega.

The boy was not completely alien to him, Jaebum remembered seeing him earlier in the college cafeteria on a few occasions. He was a boy with a loud laugh, wide smiles and exaggerated expressions that made him stand out when he was around. But he had never spoken to him before, because there was no reason, but when he was introduced by Professor Kim as his lab partner and supervisor, he thought he could finally meet him. Not that he was excited about it, but there was that little spark of curiosity. 

But on the first contact he realized that Youngjae was not very receptive to him. The boy sounded distant and suspicious, and soon he didn't want to push it It wasn't as if he wanted to make an effort to befriend someone he clearly didn't want, and it wasn't necessary. Jaebum was a popular, handsome guy, an alpha in demand for omegas and betas, he had money and he never had to change someone's mind about himself to get something. For him everything was way too _easy_. It was even boring.

So he thought Youngjae was _funny_.

When he saw him, in his lab coat, strange reading glasses, brown hair, and round face, Jaebum saw absolutely nothing in it. Youngjae was an omega, but so what? The boy had nothing in him that he could say was his type. He was not short and small, he was almost his height; he was not skinny and fragile, something in his body said that he exercised in addition to presenting several curves; his voice was not low and sweet, he always spoke loudly; he had a strong personality and also gave him no sign that he had fallen in love with himself the first time he saw him, quite the contrary.

So Youngjae was just _uninteresting_. There was no shadow of desire on Jaebum's body, he could be locked in that lab with the world ending up outside, even though Youngjae was the last person on earth, he wouldn't have the measly urge to perpetuate the species with him.

Because he was all different, you know? He made no point of being like the omegas he had known should be, and that puzzled him at first. As for his appearance, his lack of fragility, the delicacy he liked in his boys and girls omegas, would make his attention be diverted forever, but you know how it is .. staying in the laboratory locked with him made him notice some details , like the thickness of his thighs, like the curve of his butt, especially when he bent down to pick up something, like the softness of his hair and like his spots, especially under the eye and the middle neck, it distracted him.

But it was just small details, he didn't desire Youngjae or anything like that. As said, the omega was not his type.

That's when he noticed that there was _something_ in Youngjae that amused him. The way he got nervous and irritated when Jaebum pretended to be ignoring him or when he didn't do something Youngjae sent him just to watch him get upset. It was funny, very funny, and it gradually became the best part of the day, when Youngjae looked like a little volcano of frustration because the omega had lost patience with him when Jaebum had obviously done it on purpose just to see him like this. His scent even gets stronger on these moments. 

The problem was that its _scent_ was impossible to ignore. Omegas always had sweet, floral and fruity smells, it was good and he liked it. Youngjae had an obvious scent, it was strawberry, his favorite fruit. The problem was that, as much as he knew many omegas, and that throughout life, none of them had _that_ strawberry aroma. Not in that natural way, looking like the strawberry yogurt his mother made for him when he was younger. That smell was unique to Youngjae, and it intrigued him. He liked it, entering the lab every day was like entering a relaxing spa in the middle of a field of strawberries.

But dealing with Youngjae was not that relaxing. He might have this scent like his favorite yogurt but the omega still managed to get on his nerves by acting so neutrally ignoring him like that. Ok it was boring when Youngjae was so bossy telling him what to do in the lab as if he were the Professor, but nothing else made Jaebum crazier when he was so ignored and snubbed by such an unsightly omega like him. It hurt his ego and was annoying.

Only he was definitely not prepared for that sudden onslaught of fury. The omega's contempt stirred something inside him, which caused a crack in something beyond his ego. He was offended but not exactly as if it hurt his alpha honor, but as if it hurt his feelings - which was absolutely sentimental on his part too, as they barely knew each other, were nothing to each other and owed nothing that to justify that affliction, but in addition to that strange distressing sensation, to see the omega so affected by something like its own _smell_ and perhaps the fact of having passed the heat with another omega that he had met on Tinder the past night made him feel guilty. Again, that was not the kind of feeling he owed Choi Youngjae but the remorse fell so heavily on his shoulders that suddenly that fruity scent of the beautiful omega from last night impregnated his body also made him sick.

He picked up his things and left the lab, not completing his shift of the day. He ran to his apartment, just having time to take off his shoes and socks, throwing his backpack anywhere before entering with clothes and everything under a shower. He rubbed his skin until it started to hurt, using all of his bar of soap and shampoo tube in one go, hoping that the sudden nauseating smell would emanate from his body.

.

.

Jaebum didn't know why he had decided to step into the laboratory earlier the other day, but when he saw it he was already there. He never arrived early, first because he didn't care and second because when he noticed that Youngjae was irritated by his delays he started to do it on purpose to get those small reactions from him.

He was trying to convince himself that he hadn't entered the laboratory earlier to try to see Youngjae. Even if he didn't care and owed him anything, he still felt tense about the way Youngjae had said goodbye yesterday. He at least wanted to know if the boy was not sick to his stomach, he was an alpha gentleman and would even offer help to the omega. Everything but accepting that he had done something wrong to get that kind of reaction from Youngjae. 

He heard the door open at exactly 2:00 pm, confirming the omega's punctuality. When he entered, his expression of surprise when he saw Jaebum was clear, but it lasted only a few seconds before he looked away and went to the refrigerator where the samples were.

Jaebum took a deep breath and got up from the sofa at the back of the room, sneaking up to where Youngjae hurriedly stirred the samples.

"Hey, Youngjae…" he called him, for the first time he sounded cautious when dealing with the omega "Are you better today?"

"U-hum". he answered quickly, without paying attention to him "I'm just seeing something, but I'm not staying today. I have commitment." 

"Ok." Sighed, still approaching "Can I help you with something?"

"No. Just do your part and don't break anything. Any questions send me a message." again he was succinct, leaving Jaebum apprehensive, because he clearly did not want to talk and that was the first time that Jaebum tried any kind of dialogue with the omega. He didn't want to be dismissed so easily like this.

"Youngjae" he put a hand on his shoulder to get attention "Yesterday you.."

The contact wasn't even direct, but it still was if as an electric shock went through his body, which was also felt by Youngjae. He had seen the shorter goose bumps so hard that he could count the raised balls of his pores around his neck, looking at him from behind. But Youngjae soon turned around, moving his hand away and looking at him in fright with his raised hand, the air between them becoming so static making it impossible to breathe.

With the fright, Jaebum couldn't see how close he was to Youngjae, but now he realized how he could see the boy's chocolate-colored iris. Perhaps even a little amber, it was a different color from his own classic black eyes.

Soon Youngjae's goose-faced fright gave way to the indignant expression with a simple arch of the angle of the eyebrow. Jaebum even swallowed, knowing something was coming when Youngjae looked at him angrily.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ah, sorry .." Jaebum said in absolute confusion, not understanding where the omega's fury came from this time "It wasn't my intention to.."

"I don't like this." he says slamming the refrigerator door with such force that the thud dramatized his speech even more. "I don't like your _smell_ , so please, step away."

Youngjae walked away, giving Jaebum no chance to try to understand what had happened. As soon as he arrived, he left. He hadn't even taken off his backpack, just turning around to leave the room and slam the door, the loud sound hurting his ears. Jaebum could only stand there looking at the closed door with a slightly silly face, again speechless by an angry Youngjae.

.

.

"Jinyoung, do I smell bad?"

The brunette shrugged, not paying much attention as he flipped through a book so old and moldy that it looked like it would fall apart in the slightest movement. 

"Your smell is quite normal, hyung. Did you shower today?"

Jaebum snorted, he had taken _several_ baths today, but apparently nothing worked. He was in such a bad mood that he didn't look like himself. He still felt his wounded ego, but now he felt something that could only translate into pure dejection, making him sigh and lay his head on the coffee table, looking at nothing.

To recap, Jaebum was an alpha and throughout his years introduced as an alpha he had never had anything to truly worry about in life, as alphas were good at everything they did. He got good grades, got the looks, got the money and was well connected, had gotten into one fight or another with other alphas in his teens but his genius had improved a lot nowadays there was nothing to worry about.

So he didn't quite understand why the opinion of a petty little man had affected him so much. Now that the boy had told him openly that he didn't like his scent - that it was something he couldn't change - he felt even more sulky and wanting to stick his face in the dirt. Omegas usually liked their scent, what was wrong with Choi Youngjae? Inferiority complex was not something that alphas felt very much, because when something offended them they solved it by force, but of course he couldn't do it with an omega. Perhaps that was why he was so lost on what to do.

"Do you know something about Choi Youngjae?" he asked Jinyoung casually, who was not in the least interested in paying attention to his friend's dramas today. Jaebum took the seat in front of him at the cafeteria table and the omega didn't complain, he had been friends with Jaebum for years and didn't mind having his presence around unless he didn't interrupt his reading, which was exactly what he was doing when grumbling. He snorted, putting down the closed book to drink his coffee.

"Isn't him your lab partner? You who should know."

The truth was that he didn't know _anything_ about Choi Youngjae other than his basic facts, how to take the same course as him, being an omega and being a few years younger than you, besides the novelty now the boy _detests_ his smell. Jaebum had never really moved a finger to know more about the boy, never had the slight interest and never thought he would ever have. Not that he was creating an interest in the boy now, at least not _like that_ , but hey, they were lab colleagues, they would have to live together all this semester, or maybe even more, locked in that monotonous environment. The least he could do was make this coexistence pleasant, he didn't want to have to get there every day with the boy wrinkling his nose at himself for having unpleasant smell.

"Seriously, Jinyoung… If I'm asking you, it's because I don't know." he said in a somewhat discouraged way, he still found it strange that he was feeling so sulky because of that omega, but he couldn't keep that feeling away.

Jinyoung shrugged, saying:

"I only know that he is very nice, but I don't see him with many friends out there taking that hot Jackson Wang." he smirked, thinking about the alpha that was the crush of almost all omegas of the university. "And that he must have a good magnet for alphas, look at him there."

Jaebum cast his eyes in the pointed direction, watching the black-haired omega meet another boy, both of the same height, but the other one sounded a little older dressed in perfectly cut trousers, suit and tie. Both of them smiled at each other, stopping to talk for a few minutes before moving on side to side.

"Wow, it looks like a teacher, don't you think?"

The alpha didn't answer, failing to take his eyes off the scene. From where he was, he couldn't tell if the other boy was alpha, beta or omega by the smell, but his stomach was strangely agitated. The other boy looked very close to Youngjae, and the omega smiled like he never did when he was with him. Weird. The boy even deposited a fondling on Youngjae's hair, the skittish omega didn't seem like the kind that would let anyone do it. Very weird. Jaebum was uncomfortable, but he didn't look away until the two continued walking and out of his sight, when he finally released the air he didn't realize he was holding.

"Whatever." he says, annoyed, turning around. He was already pissed off with Youngjae today and all that scandal about him not liking his scent and everything, he didn't even want to see his face anymore and not even think that while he smiled easy for some people, only those contemptuous features for him.


	2. latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope there isn't many mistake guyssss

Youngjae didn't expect to see him arriving early on his lab shift the day after he yelled at him. And nor for the next few days in a row. Jaebum was weird… besides improving his attendance, he also always answering quickly to his research-related messages, collaborating without complaint and was quieter in the last few days, doing his chores without talking or grumbling, as he always did, looking strangely too concentrated and even tense . But what caught his attention the most was that Jaebum was wearing a perfume.

Perfumes were products of almost exclusive consumption of betas, which because they have a neutral smell and also do not have the ability to feel the pheromones of other people could take advantage of that little luxury to smell the way they wanted. But alphas were proud, they liked to project their pheromones around to mark territory. It was extremely strange that an alpha wanted to omit his natural aroma, which made Youngjae very suspicious when he felt the familiar aroma of coffee mixed with other strong tones of the perfume, which wasn't exactly bad but didn't even come close to the intoxicating that made Youngjae so disconcerted.

Then he stopped to think, he had told Jaebum with all his lyrics to stay away because he didn't like his smell, which was a bit of a lie. Not that he didn't exactly like its smell, on the contrary, but he didn't like the feeling it caused on him. But it felt strange to think that Jaebum was wearing a perfume just because he said that. It wasn't like the alpha was going to do something to please him. Youngjae knew alphas, they were arrogant, they thought only of themselves and what they had between their legs. Or at least that was what his older brother kept telling him.

Watching Jaebum out of the corner of his eye while he used the microscope, taking notes from time to time, Youngjae refused to be swayed by the feeling that Jaebum was not that bad and that he might have been unfair to him. Not when it comes to asking him not to show up there reeking of an omega in heat anymore, because that horrible stench he would no longer endure, but since Jaebum was lately - apparently - trying hard not to bother him, maybe he deserved a spoon of tea. 

Youngjae set a cup of coffee beside him. He loved the drink, managed to swallow doses and doses of that liquid from the gods throughout the day. He hoped he wouldn't develop a stomach problem because of that, he couldn't imagine a day without coffee, just the smell gave him cheer. And Jaebum had exactly that smell .

"You have helped me a lot. Thank you." - Said a little cautiously, which made Jaebum turn with a surprised expression, looking from Youngjae to the cup, not knowing what to do.

"Uh... you're welcome... it's my job, I guess." he bit his lower lip, sounding so embarrassed and lost that it barely looked like the alpha figure he should be wearing "Thanks but I don't like coffee very much."

Youngjae let out a weak "Oh...", for a moment thinking it was funny that the other one didn't like the drink since it exuded the same aroma. It was a little weird, but it was his way of apologizing for the harsh way that treated him the other day. He didn't want that strange atmosphere to hang over the lab forever.

"But" he added "If you want to give me a gift, there is a box of strawberry juice hidden in the refrigerator drawer."

Youngjae frowned, suspicious, but tried to open the drawer to check the veracity, and in fact, there were several boxes of juices, yogurts, ice cream and other stuff plus junkfood that should definitely not be with the research. But even though that deserved a retaliation from Youngjae, the boy laughed, because it was also a fact that he had hidden some pots of ramen and bars of chocolate in the living room cupboard.

He picked it up and handed the box to Jaebum, who absentmindedly spiked the box with his straw, drinking the pink drink like a cute little child. Youngjae almost found him adorable for an alpha, but only almost.

"What other secrets do you keep out there, huh?" he commented softly, in a playful tone, but Jaebum heard and smiled a huge cat smirk, throwing his neck back in a way that held Youngjae's attention for a few seconds.

"Do you wanna know?"

And here it was again. That flirtatious tone he used from time to time that Youngjae knew it was a joke and he definitely didn't like it. And Jaebum seemed to notice, as he had noticed before how his jokes annoyed the omega, and his flirtatious smile immediately fell apart when he realized what he had done, clearing his throat right away and composing himself.

"I mean, I was joking."

"Would you like some lamen? We have soy and chicken." Youngjae cut him off, before they started again with the weird subject. Jaebum broke off at the same moment, and although confused, he smiled, nodding. Now that Jaebum had shown his “secret” he also thought it fair that he should show his.

Youngjae was about to heat up the water in the coffee maker, as he normally would, but Jaebum told him it would be funnier if they did it at the Bunsen burner in the lab, and strangely he accepted the experiment, although he wouldn't have done it a few days ago just for being Jaebum. Now in addition to wanting to ease the tension between them, Youngjae was feeling a little more comfortable playing.

And even though they didn't talk about Youngjae's case saying to his face that he didn't like his smell, they didn't argue anymore and were even closer. At least Youngjae felt that he could speak to him more lightly, without being afraid that he would make fun of him or make any comments that he would not like. And Jaebum also keep on using perfumes before entering the laboratory. Youngjae didn't have the courage to tell him the truth, not least because the artificial scent over his own brought some relief. He felt extremely weird around Jaebum when he smelled his coffee aroma, and the scent from afar didn't have the same effect as the natural one, which made him infinitely more peaceful. He decided to leave it at that, and he also liked the fact that Jaebum considered him enough to not cause him any inconvenience.

.

.

Maybe they were really starting to get along. Of course, it's not as if the omega had made friends with the alpha, but at least he didn't feel so tense with the other's presence around. At least now they could act as laboratory partners in a natural way, they talked when they needed to talk, greeted each other when they met and fulfilled their responsibilities without throwing each other over for some mistake or carelessness. Jaebum could even be a good partner when he showed up at the right times. Youngjae was infinitely relieved.

Youngjae tried to keep his distance and not ask about Jaebum's personal life, he didn't want to become close enough to the alpha to consider himself friends, he still have his doubts. But it was inevitable not to notice some nuances of Jaebum's personality: the alpha, when he concentrated, managed to do everything perfectly, he was really efficient and always helped him. He was also addicted to those sweetened strawberry drinks, he seemed to be constantly drinking fruit juice through his straw, besides constantly chewing candies and artificial flavored candies, it was funny for not matching the figure of an alpha. And Youngjae also realized that Jaebum's flirtations were for pure fun, he seemed to do it naturally, almost accidentally, because he was genuinely having fun, but not exactly to mock Youngjae, the omega could almost get used to this type of behavior.

Most importantly, Jaebum never came out smelling another omega or even smelling his own scent again. Perfume has become a constant.

Professor Kim was delighted with the progress of his research, knew that in a short time they would have favorable results, and whenever he could he credited the success to Youngjae and Jaebum's good work as a duo. But both did not relax with the praise, Youngjae was really focused on research, so much so that that day he barely saw the time go by, worried about getting everything ready for the next day.

“Youngjae, you're going to miss the last bus of the day.”

The sound of the alpha's voice woke him from his state of concentration, looking alarmed at the clock to realize that the bus would pass in 10 minutes, which would not give him time to finish and put things away, grab his backpack and run to the near bus stop. He would inevitably miss the bus, and he cursed himself for not having noticed it before. He snorted, giving up trying to hurry, it wouldn't do any good.

“Yeah... I think I'll stay here and leave in the morning.” He shrugged and Jaebum frowned.

“You mean spending the night in the lab?”

“Yeah, I can finish everything here and then lie down on the couch without any problems.” he said, returning to focus on the microscope after realizing that it would not be worth ending now “You can go if you want.”

Jaebum put his hands on his hips, watching the omega completely oblivious to his own well-being to keep on working. Not that he would have cared at all about the fact that the omega was alone in the laboratory overnight if it were a few weeks ago, but now just the idea gave him chills in the spine, which was unthinkable for him.

“Nop, don’t even think about it, Choi Youngjae. You come with me, I’ll give you a ride.”

Youngjae frowned, once again losing his attention on the research as he turned to Jaebum in a confused tone. Was it his impression or was the alpha being kind to him?

“You have a car?” he asked at first, because he knew so little about Im Jaebum that he never even noticed that he left whenever he wanted from campus. Even the fact that he had a car surprised him. But right after that he condemned himself for the stupid question, lowering his face to hide his embarrassment “I mean, you don't even know where I live...”

“Don't worry ‘bout that, my tank is full.” he shrugged, putting his hands in his pants pocket with a carefree smile on his face “Spending gas is nothing compared to leaving an omega alone and unprotected all night in the middle of the university.”

Youngjae nibbled on his lower lip. Normally he would be harsh, he would tell the alpha that it was ridiculous to be treated like that, as if he didn't know how to defend himself, as if he were a useless omega, but the little beat in his heart left him disconcerted for a second, preventing him from thinking in a poorly crafted and quick response to the alpha. He was about to open his mouth to release anything to defend his honor as an omega, when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored the alpha, running to answer the phone and trying to forget that strange feeling when he saw the name on the display and felt even more nervous.

“Hi, hyung...” he answered the phone, cringing when he heard the angry voice on the other end of the line “No... I didn't see the time, hyung... Ah, sorry... I was thinking about calling a... If am I already going?”

He looked at Jaebum, who had a smirk on his face and took a key out of his pocket, which obviously belonged to the car. Youngjae sighed, he didn’t want to give this little taste to the alpha but due to the scolding he was taking he didn't have much choice at the moment.

“Yes, I'm going right now. Don’t worry. Bye, hyung.”

He hung up, pouting with Jaebum's winning smile on his lips, super annoying. He rolled his eyes and snorted, showing his dissatisfaction with the situation.

“I will only accept it because my brother will kill me if I don't come home today!” and crossed his arms like a spoiled child “And not because you're worried that a weak omega doesn't know how to take care of himself, ok?”

He closed the research, putting things away without looking at Jaebum because he still had that strange feeling of embarrassment while the other seemed to want to die laughing inside.

“Of course not, Choi Youngjae. I would never think that of you.” he said with his usual mocking tone. He knew he shouldn't tease the boy any more than he was already angry now, but I couldn't help it “Shall we go?”

Putting off his lab coat and wearing his own, Youngjae accompanied him to his car in the parking lot, even forgetting what he was doing before in the lab, his head for the first time concerned with something that was not his job.

.

.

Jaebum wasn’t so inattentive as not to notice that the omega was tense while beside him in the car, cause in the laboratory they were never as close as they were at the moment sitting next to each other. And one thing he could be grateful for with his idea of giving the omega a ride, in that closed place and so close to each other he could smell his strawberry aroma with much more intensity. He wished he could breathe in his scent deeply and get drunk on that perfume so unique that he seek on other omegas so much but had never really found it until he met Choi Youngjae. It was surreal as the scent of this omega that would never caught his attention even in a second glance could give him such a satisfying feeling in his body.

He was even pleased when he heard his address from the other boy's lips, as Youngjae lived a little far away from the college. And he wanted to smile even bigger when raindrops started to hit the omega's face, forcing him to close the windows completely due to the heavy rain that was beginning to fall outside. It was almost midnight, he didn't even want to think about the omega alone and in the middle of the rain, the idea caused a nuisance inside him. He turned on the car radio when he realized that they were not going to exchange any dialogue, and although an idol song was playing, it was a beautiful ballad about searching the universe for beautiful memories with your beloved one. It would be almost embarrassing - I mean, to be in a car locked in the rain with an omega that openly didn't go with your face, forcing a climate that definitely didn't exist between them - if the music wasn't too relaxing and that even Youngjae started humming the chorus.

Other songs passed, and by the third song Jaebum noticed that the station was playing ballads because of the time of the night, he still hadn't changed the station to a more agitated and less embarrassing one. Youngjae didn't ask him either, so he thought it should be okay.

Upon reaching the address, Jaebum had to clear his throat when he saw that the strawberry-scented omega had briefly dozed off. A smirk played on his lips when he realized that the other trusted him enough to be so relaxed as to doze off with him behind the wheel. And he could even stand there watching the omega drawed lines, which looked so adorable when he wasn't tense, if he didn't know that it would be very strange to stand there in the rain watching the boy sleep when they were home.

Youngjae blinked his eyes, looking a little bewildered when he realized they were finally home. He sighed, taking off his belt, saying:

“Thanks for the ride, Jaebum. You didn't need to…”

“It's all right. I wasn't going to leave you there alone, Youngjae.” He smiled, realizing that the rain was still heavy.

When the omega unlocked the door and was about to leave, he felt a little guilty. The rain was pouring way too heavy for Jaebum to keep on driving at the moment. Not that he was concerned about the alpha, as he was fully aware that an alpha could manage on his own. However, he couldn't help feeling anxious when thinking about letting him take some risk, after all it was Jaebum who offered to leave him at home. So he decided to be polite, clearing his throat before saying:

“Would you like to come in? Drink some water and wait for the rain to pass.”

He really asked for pure education, and he knew that education would also be to refuse the invitation. But the involuntary smile that appeared on the alpha's face did not allow him to miss this easy opportunity, saying it without even having time to ponder the prospect:

“I do.”

Youngjae sighed, feeling anxiety suddenly rising up the back of his neck, but did his best not to show it. They entered the house that was in a middle class residential neighborhood. The place was not very big, but it had a small yard with beautiful flowers being wetted by the rain in the garden, which made a distance between the gate and the house, making both of them, without an umbrella, end up drenching on the way to the garden.

The younger one opens the door, his teeth grinding with cold from the freezing rain, but at least inside the house it was much warmer than outside. He cast his eyes on Jaebum, who now had his black hair glued to his body, and looked at him as if waiting for something. A thud hit him when he realized that the rain, however quick it had been, somehow seemed to wipe away the perfume he always wore to mask his natural scent, and then he was there, hitting him with full force. Roasted coffee mixed with rain ozone, which made him even suspect that the shaking in his legs was not completely the fault of the cold. Jaebum was too close, that smell was too strong around him. The alpha even blinked, sounding a little confused by his stoppage, but soon his attention fell to something that was definitely not Youngjae's eyes. Was Jaebum really staring at his...?

“Youngjae, you're finally here! Look at this rain, I was worried!”

Both turned to the voice who called at the end of the hall. The man with the thin features, wearing a dress shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned, had his arms crossed and an unfriendly expression. Jaebum swallowed when he realized that it was the same man who accompanied the omega the other day, and now smelling it closely he realized it was an alpha. An alpha whose fruity aroma but not exactly sweet, sounding like a strong burgundy wine. Instinctively, he wanted to take Youngjae by the arm and pull him closer, in a sudden sense of possession, but did nothing but look at him completely confused about who he was and why he was at Youngjae's house.

“Er… hyung…” Jaebum was a little surprised when he heard Youngjae use a soft, lower voice “This is Im Jaebum, my lab colleague, he gave me a ride home. Jaebum, this is my older brother, Mark hyung.”

Older brother? It made sense for him to be in his house then, even though both of them had absolutely nothing alike. But now knowing that Mark was a relative of Youngjae, Jaebum bowed his head in respect, even though he was an alpha. Mark's scent seemed to soften a little with his sign of respect, but not so much that he lost all suspicion about Jaebum's presence there.

He swallowed hard. It wasn't like he was defying Mark or anything, but meeting the omega's older brother certainly made him nervous. And Mark seems to have become suspicious of something, as he raised his eyebrow before saying:

“Youngjae, why don't you go get Jaebum a towel, dry yourself and make some tea?”

“Uh, no need...” Jaebum tried to get ahead. He had the impression that he should turn around and leave.

It's still raining too much for you to leave, and it was also my fault that you got into the rain.” Youngjae said in a low way, looking at the floor. “I'll be back…”

Then the boy stepped out of sight, climbing up stairs at the end of the corridor, Jaebum felt the weight of being in the same room with Mark, turning his neck to the other alpha, who nodded to accompany him. Jaebum knew that there was not much to escape from there.

They sat on a coffee table on the top of the carpet. The house was not very big and there were some toys scattered on the floor, altering what could be children living there too. Mark sat across from him, staring at him while Youngjae was away. Jaebum's alpha ego says to growl at the guy, who was clearly measuring him and was making sure to project his pheromones and showing off that he was the Alpha here and owned this territory.

“So... you're Youngjae's friend.” began Mark, and Jaebum sighed. He didn't believe he was about to have this conversation.”

“He's my sunbae in the lab.” He came forward to say. “But we both help each other.”

Mark analyzed his answer by digering slowly and without undoing his firm pose.

“I never see Youngjae walking around with alphas.” he said, making Jaebum start to understand what was the problem happening there. “Youngjae is a little sensitive, I have no remorse in overprotecting him.”

“Youngjae? Sensitive?” the alpha laughed to himself. “Are we talking about the same person?” come on, he have to be kidding. Youngjae was stubborn, bossy and not at all delicate. How can you imagine that boy was sensitive?

Mark didn't seem to like his commentary, popping a vein on his forehead. He landed on his hand on the coffee table with enough force to make a noise and even frighten Jaebum.

“You know, he is my younger brother and it is my responsibility to warn him about people's bad intentions, especially alphas.”

He understood from the beginning that the older boy was taking a pose as responsible for Youngjae, even though the omega was too grown up to answer for himself, and he also understood that the alpha - as an older brother - was concerned about his little brother and with the possibility of getting hurt, but this somewhat difficult behavior can resume why Youngjae is such a dangerous and suspicious omega.

“I have no bad intentions, actually I have no intentions at all.” the alpha answered, needing to clench the fist to contain that alpha openly challenging him.

When he saw Mark's features relax a little, which also made him rethink what he said. In fact, he had no intention with Youngjae, did he? After all, he always found the omega's appearance a little dull, his genius was difficult to deal with, he was not as gentle and delicate as other omegas and - aside from his scent - he always said to himself that there was nothing to attract him in Choi Youngjae to consider any kind of second intention with him. So he wasn't lying when he said it, was he?

“I hope you're not saying that as a synonym for lack of commitment.” Mark insisted, still suspicious.

“No, I'm saying that Youngjae and I are literally just lab colleagues.”

Youngjae enters the room at the moment, bringing him a towel, a shirt and a steaming mug floating in a tea bag inside, resting on the coffee table while sitting beside him. For a brief moment Jaebum does not move, still trapped under the eye of the other alpha, before being awakened by the voice beside him:

“Is there a problem, Jaebum?” asks the omega, realizing that he is exchanging looks between both of them before Jaebum smiles at him, saying:

“No, I was just telling your brother about the research.” and then looked at Mark's direction, as if waiting for him to confirm.

Mark said nothing, keep on staring at them fiercely, but Youngjae didn't seem to care, extending a towel for Jaebum to dry his hair. Soon a white figure came into view, a tiny maltese puppy that Youngjae called "Coco" and introduced her to him, saying that she was probably asleep earlier because it was so late and just woke up now with the noise. The presence of an animal seemed to lessen the tension in the previous conversation, although Mark continued to stare at them both without saying anything, but at least Jaebum managed to play with her a little, also saying that he had a kitten at home. They started talking about their pets, being one of the lightest conversations they had with Youngjae.

But it was only for a few minutes, as he soon realized that the rain had given a respite and consequently it was time to go. It was after midnight, and although he had no time to return home from the fact that he lived alone, Youngjae was already sleepy, and from Mark's eyes, he seemed to want him to leave immediately.

He stood up, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly before announcing:

“The rain stopped, I better get going. And thanks for the tea.”

Youngjae nodded and followed him to the gate, closing the house door behind him before making his way to the iron gate in the outer area. Jaebum just didn’t push him away, saying it was not necessary, as he wanted to enjoy those last few minutes near the sweet smell of omega.

“Your brother seems to have a problem with me. “ he commented absently as they made their way to the small garden.

“Don't worry, he's like that with everyone.” He laughed, and something moved inside Jaebum. He always saw Youngjae laughing, but never for him. “Our parents are doctors and are always traveling to war zones, so they don't stop at home much. “Youngjae sighed. “Since then Mark thinks he must fulfill the same role as a father for being an alpha, you know? Although he is very young... When I was younger, the hyung was a delinquent and was hanging out with a gang and he kind of learned to make a face of someone who just met. He's a little bit jelly too.”

“A little?” this time it was turn to Jaebum to laugh. He could see that Mark was completely jealous and overprotective with his little brother. Also, being an alpha with an omega brother, perhaps his concern was normal. But a delinquent attending a gang? An alpha looking as elegant as Mark? He found it hard to believe, even though his frown was real.

They arrived at the iron gate, next to the parked car. Jaebum didn’t want to go yet, but he no longer had any excuse to stay.

“Thank you, Jaebum.” he smiled weakly before the older man got in the car, looking anywhere but his face. “You were nice, although I am not very kind to you...”

The omega looked ashamed, he could see a brief redness appear on the boy's face in the damp light of the pole, and Jaebum couldn't help but smile. There were rare occasions that Youngjae was gentle with him, making his scent even seem sweeter. His fingers tingled with the urge to touch his high cheeks.

“It was nothing. And by the way... even though you are my sunbae, it is strange to hear you call my name. You should you call me hyung, un?” Youngjae's eyebrows came together in confusion, and Jaebum's body was static for a second, the smile wanting to burst out because he suddenly found Choi Youngjae cute as a puppy.

“Hyung…?” he asked, somewhat sure.

“Yes, hyung. I'm older, aren't I?” He gave his playful smug, with that tone that Youngjae didn't like much, but at the moment he didn't seem to care, laughing too and ending up agreeing with a nod.

“Okay, Jaebum hyung ...” the word sounded strange in his tongue, but the alpha loved to hear it. “So good night?”

“Good night.” he greeted him, and was about to leave, when his eyes found the boy's brother staring at them both through a crack in the curtain of the house window. He was surprised to see him there watching over his younger brother. Youngjae must really be overprotected.

But then he looked at Youngjae again. He ever noticed that his eyes were brown, some shades lighter than his, chocolate one. They were mesmerizing. The air caught in his lungs, and that static sensation seemed to increase infinitely more now that it was glued to Youngjae, as if an electric current had passed through his body. Youngjae also didn't seem to have much more of a reaction than he did, standing still for seconds but also not pushing him away. He tried to move even a little to get him out of inertia, the sensation of electric current increasing exponentially. He lightly touched his arm with one hand and his face with another, feeling the warmth of his cheeks, the blood circulating fervently to indicate that the omega was embarrassed, which he found even more adorable. Could him hear his heartbeat if he came closer? He could almost taste the strawberries, if he went a little deeper.

But he didn't go deeper, leaving the kiss only superficial. It wasn’t his intention to be affected in this way by a simple kiss. He wish he could smile victoriously, but he had to take a deep breath as he stepped away and looked at Youngjae's red face. Damn, his expression was way too appetizing that it was hard for him not to lean over to kiss him again.

But he stopped himself, taking a step back. He wanted to laugh at himself for getting him out of control of the game he dared to play, ending up that in the end it was not a game. He wanted that kiss. So much.

He smirked, to disguise how loud his heart was beating when his lips parted with those of the omega. Trying to disguise how he trembled from head to toe, with his mind still inebriated trying to understand what was that strong reaction, he made him step forward, touching the omega's hands gently. Damn, he wasn't used to being that careful, but he wasn't impulsive either. But there was something about that omega that brought him closer as the earth gravitated around the sun, he could barely contain himself. He knew he shouldn't, and if asked a few weeks ago he would even say he didn't even want to. But at the moment it was inevitable, his urge to provoke and also the desire at the moment for the Choi spoke louder. He took a step forward, causing the omega's eyes to widen, but before the other could do anything or try to stop him, Jaebum was resting his lips on his.

And fuck, definitely fuck. His lips were a lot softer than he imagined, and a lot sweeter too.

“Bye.” he said, because he needed to say goodbye, get out of there before he did even more nonsense and his body started to stiffen where it shouldn't have. He only had time to steal another quick peck, leaving the omega completely stunned before he turned his back on the car.

It wasn't his intention to look like a mysterious asshole either, leaving without saying anything, but he didn't even know what to say when he ended the kiss. I also didn't want to have to deal with an angry Youngjae, which would probably happen when the omega realized what happened. So he just started the car and got out of the way, leaving a Youngjae paralyzed where he was, his fingers resting on his swollen lips and red cheeks.

Now that he was alone, and although there was still a hint of strawberry smell in the car, it was much weaker than when he was in the boy's company, he could think more clearly, trying to understand what he had done. He kept telling himself that Youngjae was not his type, that he didn’t attract him and that he only liked to provoke him because he was funny and amusing. Youngjae yelled at him, Youngjae said he despised him, Youngjae never seemed in the slightest attracted to him. And yet he kissed him, he went afraid and he ran away. And he also wanted more than just a kiss.

He had to stop the car on the shoulder when he realized that his racing heartbeat would not stop by itself. He leaned his head against the steering wheel, wondering why his body was doing this.

That omega had messed up his head, and the boy hadn't even done anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guysss tomorrow is my birthday!11 (i share the birthday with twice chaeyoung and william shakespeare!!1)  
> mom is making me oreo cheesecake and although we still on quarentine i'm so hApPy!11
> 
> tysm for the reviews. this was a fluff chapter but i promise the next one will be a hotty one hehehe  
> i forgot the password of my english twitter account so you can find me on nessan__ although i post usually on my first language


	3. macchiato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your hppy bday wishes! i was so happy my cheesecake was so good!!! (i highlight of happyness during quarantine days)
> 
> ALSo there's something you need to know about me
> 
> i write
> 
> too  
> much

Youngjae could easily pass for an actor from the Walking Dead series, seeing his zombie face like this.

After scolding his brother after he saw the kiss Jaebum gave him peeking out of the window ( _"Youngjae! What were you doing with that boy, huh ?!"_ ) the omega was still surprised, without understanding what the hell happened. Jaebum kissed him, which made no sense since the alpha had never shown any interest in him. Quite the contrary, whenever Jaebum gave him a flirtatious gaze or looked at himself in another way, he ends up laughing, making fun of himself, as if provoking him and embarrassing Youngjae was very funny. Or at least that's what he felt, and suddenly... the brunette was so near him, kissing him gently. It didn't even look like it had really happened, were it not for Mark's scandal as soon as he entered the house to remind him of the reality.

At the moment his head hurt. He didn't even want to get out of his bed today, but besides having to prepare Bambam and Yugyeom to go to school, he also couldn't afford to miss class. But the lab… he didn't want to go, no, not at all! He didn't even know what to do when facing Jaebum. He wanted to bury his face in the ground, but as there was no such possibility at the time he buried his face in the table of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Youngjae-ah! What's up?" he heard Jackson's familiar voice calling to him and he sighed. It wasn't like he wanted company at the moment, but he was also tired of thinking about it alone.

"Hi, hyung…" he replied miserably, seeing Wang sit in the chair in front of him to steal some chips.

"What a terrible face, Jae." and filled his mouth with some more chips. Youngjae didn't call, he wasn't really hungry. "Did something happen? Um, I know. You are about to enter those days."

"No, hyung. Shut up!" he made a vexed pout. "I take suppressants, remember? I have no more cycles."

"I know, ow. I was just making fun of you." He laughed singly, making a mess on his hair with the hand that was not dirty with salt. "But seriously, Jae, what happened? I never see you upset like this."

Youngjae was even more discouraged when he thought about it. Jackson, fortunately, was a great person to talk to. The alpha was a good friend, although he was not particularly good as an alpha. He was a little famous, shall we say, in high demand among the omegas on campus. Both were neighborhood friends, and in his childhood, he and Mark had been in a fight a few times, especially at the peak of their brother's delinquency. But nowadays they put up with each other, and Mark relied on Jackson to protect his beloved little brother within the university environment.

But at least with Jackson, he felt he could talk about it, because his brothers Bambam and Yugyeom were too small to understand these things, and Mark would prefer to murder Jaebum before they reached any conclusions.

"Hyung… If a person… they… um… kiss you…" he became more and more flushed with each word that came out of his mouth. "It means they like you at least a little bit, right? I mean, a person wouldn't kiss you just make fun of you, would they?

Jackson scratched his chin, looking thoughtful. Youngjae never asked Jackson that kind of thing, but he was a little desperate there for a friendly shoulder.

"Look, I never saw anything funny about kissing. I mean, if I kiss a person or they kiss me it's because there was an attraction, you know? It wouldn't make sense to kiss to laugh as a joke."

Youngjae pondered, remembering that the day before Jaebum had smiled after kissing him. But smile because it was funny or smile because you were happy? His head just hurt more. Youngjae was not very experienced in that matter and that alpha just made him more confused. After all, was Jaebum interested in him or was he just kidding?

Just thinking about it made him sad.

"Okay ..." he replied weakly because he didn't know what to say, even though Jackson tried to help him.

"What happened, Youngjae? Did someone make you sad?" Jackson jumped from the front seat to the next seat, wrapping his strong arms around his shoulders. His friend smelled of sea breeze and childhood. It was good. "You know what to do if someone makes you sad, don't you?" He opened a wide grim, making suspense. "Call your brother! Mark will chop it up!" and laughed alone, although they both knew it was true.

But he didn't want to say more than that, feeling suddenly shy. It's not that he didn't trust Jackson, but he didn't even know what to think about it. He was already late for his shift at the lab, but he didn't want to go. One hour he ended up being defeated by his critical sense and got up to do his duty, but being accompanied by Jackson this time, at least he was worried about his dejected mood along the corridor, trying to get what happened to him from the omega who looks so depressed.

Being at the laboratory door, he had to take a deep breath before entering.

As soon as he went through the door, he felt that thud of Jaebum's heady natural scent, even making him dizzy for a moment. He wasn't wearing perfume today, and for some reason, his scent seemed even stronger than usual. Youngjae saw him as soon as he arrived, wearing the white coat that looked so good on his broad shoulders, concentrating on some task that was soon put aside when he looked up at him, opening a smile with his arrival.

"Youngjae." he had that smile on his lips, suddenly looking so soft and gentle that he even made the omega feel bewildered "Did you sleep well yesterday?"

The omega didn't answer, turning his face away, also not understanding his own behavior. He didn't want to talk to Jaebum, he didn't want to talk and question what happened. His body was reacting to his presence, shaking all over just seeing him approach with a worried expression. Don't make that worried expression, I know you don't care. He never had to concern about an alpha before, he never even had a heat with an alpha before, imagine thinking about feelings about one. Not that he was considering that there were feelings there, either on his part or on Jaebum's part, he just didn't want to have to think about the meaning of what happened.

So he ran to the closet to get the lab coat, turning his back on the alpha who had come to greet him but stopped in place when he saw that Youngjae ignored him. When he was forced to turn around to take his place in the laboratory, Jaebum tried to move forward to speak to him again.

"Youngjae, I wanted to…"

The door opened, revealing the old Professor Kim with a kind smile under his gray mustache. "Glad you arrived!" he greeted them "As I mentioned to Youngjae before, we will need a new protocol for the research. Let's get started then, huh?"

They both nodded and from there Youngjae saw him wither, his scent suddenly becoming milder. Inside he was much more relieved, he didn't know what could happen if he stayed all day there with Jaebum, and the teacher's presence would prevent the alpha from trying anything with him, be it a little joke or a simple conversation. He wasn't really in the mood for anything today.

Jaebum spent the rest of the day quietly, just following the teacher's instructions. Both didn't speak when they communicated it was exclusively with Professor Kim. It wasn't the ideal scenario but Youngjae couldn't help it, it was better not even to think about it. If you tried too hard, the matter would simply disappear.

.

.

Ending the shift, Youngjae was already hurrying to leave and try, once again, to avoid Jaebum as much as possible, when he received a notification from Jackson on his cell phone:

_Jackson hyung (17:56):_

_Hey, Jae;)_

_Let's parteyyy?_

_You were so sad today :(_

_I want to cheer you up a little_

_real talk come onnn_

Youngjae sighed. Jackson was the partiest person he ever knew, seriously, the Chinese could party on Monday and then appear on the following Tuesday as if nothing had happened, completely whole and centered, and no trace of a hangover. To tell the truth, he didn't want to leave for anything, he just wanted to go home and stick his face in the pillow while he heard Mark grumble and Yugyeom and Bambam fighting each other for the control of Netflix. But he knew that if he came home he would be thinking about it and he definitely didn't want to be occupying his mind with this nonsense of Jaebum and kisses. So he sent a message to Jackson confirming that he would go, with the other sending several figurines in celebration informing him that they were going to a bar near the university, he needed a beer.

He practically fled the lab to avoid having to deal with Jaebum and went on to meet Jackson. He hadn't dressed to go out today, just wore jeans and a black shirt. It wasn't like he wanted to impress anyone there.

The bar made up mostly of university students was a bit stuffy, with half-light and playing a loud rock. It wasn't a nightclub, it didn't have a dance floor, but it was so tight it was almost like it was. It was not too late and there were already too many drunk young people to realize what they were doing. But the worst thing was the unbearable smell in the place, the smell of excited alphas, needy omegas, alcohol, marijuana, and other things he didn't even want to go into details about.

He had never been very sensitive to other people's smells, but since he met Jaebum, he had noticed more than usual about these things. So he regretted having agreed to go out with Jackson. He didn't even feel like drinking.

"Very well, Jaejae, now tell me! Who broke your little heart like that, huh?" asked his friend, raising a bottle of beer to his mouth.

He rolled his eyes because Jackson was already a little drunk.

"If you stay by my side the other omegas will think you are accompanied." he tried to push the alpha "Get out of me! Go find someone else to get laid, huh."

"Hey, but I called you here to spend time with you!" his friend says, making a pout "And it's not just you that is disturbing something here. You want some alpha to show up, huh? To hit on you?"

Youngjae lowered his face, feeling himself blush.

"That's not it!" snorted "I'm just in a bad mood today, okay? I don't want to ruin anyone's night."

"You never ruin my night, Jae!" The alpha threw his strong arms over his shoulder. The alpha was wearing only one tank top that night, making him feel the skin warm against his. "We are more than friends, we are BFFs!"

Youngjae rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand how his silly friend managed to be first in the nutrition class, but the truth is that Jackson was smarter and more perceptive than he looks. But not at the moment, obviously, with alcohol involved. Youngjae didn't even want to take another hit, he was starting to get a headache and just let himself be hugged by the alpha while he chattered that he wouldn't let anyone mess with his friend and everything.

"Really, Jackson... you can go there, there's an omega that keeps looking at you. And besides, I need to go out and get some air, okay?"

Jackson grunted but released him, turning back to where he was, probably to flirt with some omega. Youngjae sighed and decided to actually go out, go to the smoking area, or whatever, he preferred the smell of cigarettes to the smell of hormones mixed with unbearable alcohol from that place at the moment. He went outside, but when he was about to open the door he felt it.

That damn smell.

Roasted coffee.

He swallowed hard. Even here? If that approaching smell really belonged to Jaebum, as it seemed, he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Jaebum's pheromones were intense and dangerous, like a predator after its hunt. Oh, no… he had to get out of there, he had to get to the outside area, he had to…

But Youngjae had forgotten that an alpha never lost its prey.

.

.

Jaebum was unbearable, at least by Jinyoung's words. But even he admitted that he was weird today. As soon as he stepped into the bar he was unable to drink even a sip of his appreciated and bitter beer. When at the bar, he ended up ordering a strawberry drink, earning a suspicious look from the bartender, as sugary and colorful drinks were typical of omegas, but a mean look from Jaebum symbolizing that he was not for conversation prevented him from saying anything, serving right away.

He was in a bad mood, but who could judge him? Youngjae insisted on ignoring him all day, and even when he tried to reach him at the exit, it was as if the boy was running out of his sight. What did he do to deserve this? Ok, he kissed him in front of his brother and then left without saying anything like a complete asshole, but he wanted to explain himself, hey! After the big bullshit that Jaebum had done, he stopped to rethink his attitudes and even though he still didn't understand what he was feeling, he was willing to come and call Youngjae for dinner and try to know more about that skittish omega and maybe kiss him again, to confirm what kind of feeling that was. He wanted to do everything in conformity, like an alpha gentleman that he was.

Okay, who did he want to deceive? Jaebum was never a gentleman, he never managed to go out with the same omega for more than a month and he had never wanted to be in love with anyone before. He had always been a free soul, he didn't care about anything, and he never had the real challenge of winning over someone, and maybe that was why he was so caught up in Youngjae's temper. He had understood that his kiss upset him enough that the omega ignored him for the rest of the day, but he couldn't understand exactly why he had upset him so much. It was always like that, since the day they met, Youngjae insisted on making clear his disinterest in himself. But why? Why was Jaebum not interesting to that tough-tempered omega? And why was he so hurt by this?

"Jaebum, get away from me. No alpha will want to talk to me if you stay so near, oh my god!" Jinyoung snorted at his side. He had accepted his friend's request to leave as soon as he finished his classes, but if Jinyoung knew that Jaebum would just be mumbling about Youngjae all the time he would never have that idea. Both were cousins on their mother's side, and at about the same age they grew up together. Some might even confuse their relationship as dating, and every time someone mentioned it, the omega's face contorted in horror. They were really good friends, almost like brothers.

But it wasn't because they were brothers that Jinyoung was able to put up with his dramas forever. At this moment, for example, he wanted to kill him.

"No alpha will want to chat with you anyway, Jinyoung. Annoying fatass like you are." and gave him the tongue in a childish way to the omega who made an offended expression.

"Stop throwing your frustrations on me, hyung! You should have taken that omega and apologized soon!" he scolded the alpha, immediately sighing "I never saw you all sighing in the corners like that because of an omega."

"I'm not sighing!" he tried to defend himself because there was no way he was sighing because of Youngjae. Not him.

"Well, if you don't want to admit that you like this boy then you will find something else to do. There's an omega over there that's your type and keeps looking at you," said Jinyoung pointing with his head towards the direction where there was a small omega, small lips, and a cute smile.

Jaebum sighed, casting the corner of his eyes at the omega who seemed to be shy when their eyes met. Perfect. A small, shy and cute omega was all he liked, as he loved the contrast of that kind of chaste aura in his bed, seeing them losing control. He looked again and smirked, starting to flirt. He drank the rest of his strawberry drink - which the barman had at least had a fine alcohol content in - and set the glass down on the counter, then got up.

"I am going there." - gave a quick smile that made Jinyoung roll his eyes.

Although it was making its approach, it seemed to be on automatic. It wasn't like he was dying to spend the night with that omega. His body felt the need to relieve himself, but his head… maybe he wasn't drunk enough to convince himself yet.

He came across the omega with a docile smile and light hair, giving him a hi to greet. When he got close enough he smelled that smell. Strawberries. No, it was definitely not that boy. He looked away for a brief moment, and then he saw him, rushing through the crowd, looking as if he were on his way to the outside area.

Just said a polite goodbye and left the other omega there, feeling a magnetic attraction to the other boy. His wolfish instincts started screaming Hunt! Prey! in his head. But it was not this type of hunting that was entering, he wanted to dip his teeth in the boy with a fruity smell, yes, but not to see him suffer but to hear him moan.

And that was because he had not yet admitted to himself the strong desire he had for Youngjae.

He chased him until it almost reached the outside area, where there was a dark corridor in which some people took the opportunity to do things, and it was the perfect place to corner his prey. He pulled him to the wall, raising his arms to keep him trapped, earning a startled expression from Youngjae when he saw him, who also flinched in fear at the sudden movement.

"Running away from me?" he gave him a smirk although he didn't find any fun in the situation. He was pissed.

"No." lied the omega, although his eyes were cast to the exit "I didn't even see you there."

"Didn't you see me in the lab today too? Because the impression I got was that you were avoiding me..." and he lifted his fingertips to lightly touch his arms, making a trail up to his shoulder, causing the boy to shiver.

"I wasn't." he tried to say firmly "I just had nothing to say to you."

"Didn't you?" Jaebum approached, bringing the nose close to the skin of his neck, where he took a deep sniff at its smell, making the whole body of the omega shiver with all that hot air and almost touch. But the aroma of fresh strawberries was tainted by a salty smell that made his fist close against the wall. It was the smell of another alpha. "Maybe the fact that we kissed yesterday and you completely ignored it? You didn't even care much, did you? You also have a disgusting alpha smell today, Choi. Having fun?"

Youngjae's body flinched, shuddering, not understanding why he was sad and offended by the comment. He even looked away, and Jaebum tried to detect where the nervousness was coming from.

"I-I wasn't with anyone." he hurried to say, even if he didn't understand why it was so important to justify himself. "And even if I were, it's not your concern."

"It's not what it looks like." he pointed out, still annoyed to smell of someone else on him, when just yesterday it was Jaebum who left him at home as a handsome romantic gentleman and kissed him goodbye.

"Jealous?" he provoked, with a smirk.

Jaebum laughed, breathing hot air from his lungs close to the other's neck, which was still immobilized. Or maybe it was something else that kept him so quiet against that wall.

"Would I have any reason to be jealous of you?"

"I don't know." Youngjae cut him off, feeling annoyed. "Would you have any reason to follow me here?"

"I wasn't following you." this time it was Jaebum's turn to lie, Youngjae's reluctance also making him angry, causing him to take his wrist to hold against the wall, immobilizing him even more so that the youngest wouldn't run away. Damn it. He never treated his omegas like that, why was Youngjae making his blood boil like that?

"Then let me go."

Youngjae's voice was authoritative, his brown eyes staring at him with defiance. Had it been for any other omega, his alpha instinct would have been offended, tainted his honor to see someone of a lower biological class giving him orders. But that was not what he felt. He almost released it, feeling his grip loosen even though Youngjae made no move to let go either. It wasn't like he was going to obey him for ordering him, but something inside him just wanted to satisfy all his demands. As if Jaebum were unable to go against him.

He had to take a deep breath to calm himself and understand the turmoil that was going on inside him, but when he sighed he only felt more and more impregnated with the strawberry smell. So much so that he couldn't resist and went back to her neck, getting drunk on the perfume and whispering in his ear:

"If you had heard me in the lab earlier today, you would know that I meant that yesterday was purely an impulse. You know, I have no interest in a dull and bossy omega like you, Choi," he said trying to convince himself more than the smaller one. "You aren't my type at all. You should be more docile, don't you think?"

A bitter taste formed in the omega's throat when he heard him speak in that way about yesterday's kiss. He supposed it was something like that, but hearing it so directly angered him.

"I don't care that I'm not your type. Do you think I want something with an alpha who had sex with half the omegas at the university, Im Jaebum?" he swore he heard a hurt tone coming from the shorter, but again he had to calm down and think coherently. He was almost shaking in place. Youngjae used his petulant tone, he was not offended.

"Jealous?" he repeated the word, full of sarcasm and smiling against his neck to cover his nervousness. "That they went to my bed and you haven't?"

"You are very funny, hyung." He also carried the honorary with sarcasm. "As if I wouldn't have you eating in the palm of my hand if I wanted to. Alphas as promiscuous as you are so easily manipulated." it was a bluff, but a bluff that raised the hair on the back of Jaebum's neck. He would pay to see.

"I highly doubt it, Choi." and pulled his waist close, biting his lower lip. Youngjae's head was already spinning.

"Then why don't you let me go, huh?" the omega asked, although the last thing he wanted at the moment was to be released.

Jaebum almost released him, because a part of him screamed at an uncomfortable loud volume inside that he would never hurt that omega, and that he wouldn't do anything that was against his will, and that if he wanted to, he should leave him since Jaebum also had no interest in making out with someone who had no interest in him at all. And the other party was fighting with this one, telling him that it should involve him and not let him escape his arms at all. It was agonizing to have so many conflicting feelings inside him, so he returned with another irritating grin, although his expression sounded painful, as if begging him not to want it.

"I'm waiting for you to seduce me, as you promised."

"And you can wait seated." Youngjae made a sulky pout, playing the nervous thing that stirred the inside of Jaebum.

"I'd like to wait kissing you."

Youngjae finally lost patience and pulled him by the collar of his shirt, bringing his lips together.

It was not like the first time, that strange but sweet kiss, which left both of them with their hearts pounding and cheeks flushed. Well, their hearts were still pounding but it wasn't like they had space now to think about what they were feeling at the moment, as they just needed more.

The passage of the kiss that was soon granted making the act now contain tongue and be much hotter than the previous one made everything more hellish. Youngjae could later even say that he hated how Jaebum now tightened his waist and put his knee between his legs. And Jaebum could also complain about the shorter one pulling his hair without any delicacy and call him a damn skittish omega, bossy, boring and tasty as a demon, delicious as a bowl of strawberry ice cream, which melted all over his tongue and within his touches. And Youngjae was hating how dominant that alpha was by squeezing him like that, almost getting his feet off the ground by the way his thigh was causing what he had between his legs. And Jaebum never hated his stubborn tone so much, that he scolded himself so much when he did something wrong in the lab and that now he let out little mesmerizing moans that traveled from his ears to his groin.

The short spaces for breathing were filled up with kisses and bites on the lips, squeezing there and scratching here. Youngjae wanted to do damage to those broad backs. To punish him for being so irritating, of course.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?"

"I thought I was a bossy and boring omega?" The omega laughed, also knowing how to provoke him, and Jaebum couldn't help feeling more and more attracted.

Youngjae was like a hot and cold thermometer, sometimes driving him away with his icy gaze and sometimes driving him crazy and burning with all his fire.

Jaebum began to kiss him on the neck, savoring his skin again with a sour taste, leaving the skin as red as the fruit itself on the trail where it passed. Youngjae moaned even more, and he felt it harden against his body, making it increasingly appetizing for his lower lobe. He could feel his fangs protruding as the wolf screamed to mark him, he could taste his mark.

But he sighed deeply, taking away his face from his neck to kiss him again. Never had his fangs come out like this, to score an omega so early. Youngjae could feel them with the tip of his tongue between the kiss, but instead of scaring him, he let out an even higher, more breathless groan, causing him to pull him to kiss him even more deeply.

As if his fangs excited him even more.

Jaebum pulled him by the ass, no longer caring about anything. He wanted to feel the moisture between his legs, picking up and separating the tight cheeks between his jeans. Fuck, Youngjae's ass was the best thing he'd ever put his hand on and he was still damn dressed. He would have dared to stick his hand under his clothes if he didn't feel something vibrate over his palm.

The phone in Youngjae's pocket.

He snorted when the boy walked away to answer the call but was unable to let go completely.

"Hyung?" he answered and Jaebum rolled his eyes because of course, it had to be his brother at this time.

Youngjae pouted his lips so swollen from the kiss as he heard the other voice on the line.

"But I told you I was going out with Jackson hyung…" he grunted and Jaebum sighed, squeezing his waist again with his arms and spreading light kisses on his face, making the boy nervous "I'm going back with him, no need to worry..."

Jaebum got angry, also counting on the fact that Youngjae was talking about the Jackson guy and he didn't want to run into the omega's friend today. He was not jealous, He was just out of patience. He took the phone from Youngjae's hand, making him shout "Hey!" while taking it to his ear.

"Don't worry, Mark hyung. Youngjae is leaving now."

"Who are you? Where's Youngjae? Wait, Im Jaebum?" the other shouted on the other end of the line and Jaebum almost wanted to laugh at how angry the older man was.

"Yeah yeah. Your little brother is in good hands, we're on our way. Goodbye!" and hung up, leaving a completely hysterical Mark and a stunned Youngjae.

"What did you do?!" the boy shouted, but again he made no effort to break free.

"Your brother wants you to come back, doesn't he? I take you home." and finally released the omega's waist, returning his cell phone. "I wasn't in the mood to stay here anyway. Let's go."

He intertwined Youngjae's fingers, taking his hand, which made the shorter's heart almost explode. After all the teasing they exchanged, Jaebum was acting kind, almost romantic if he was going to think about it. It kind of destroyed him completely, making him dizzy.

"Um, yeah, all right..."He nodded, trying hard for a silly smile not to appear between his lips.

He let Jaebum pay his bill at the exit of the bar and went out with him with fingers still intertwined, an erection in his pants, and many doubts in his head.

While Jaebum also wondered if he was finally doing something right this time.

.

.

They took an uber because suddenly Jaebum was the most responsible person in the world and refused to drive after drinking. The funny thing, however, was that the alpha just sealed his lips as a farewell and let the omega in, making the short walk home all silly and a little dizzy. Obviously, he got a scolding from Mark, asking him who he was and what he was doing, but his body was so numb that he didn't even care about the alpha scolding while Bambam and Yugyeom woke upcoming to spy on what was going on in the kitchen and then refusing going back to sleep because they wanted to watch cartoons, which made Mark even angrier.

If he wondered what those wild beats in his chest were every time he thought of Jaebum, he hoped it was because he was angry! Yes, he was very, very angry with Jaebum for having said that lot of things and daring to kiss him! That stupid alpha! That jerk, that bastard of a good kisser, that…

He received another message from Jaebum, which he again ran to check. His breathing almost stopped when he read:

_Stupid alpha Im Jaebum:_

_Hey, Youngjae… I was wondering if we can talk later?_

_you know, I didn't want to say those things and I kind of grabbed you by force?_

_I mean_

_I wanted to offend you but it's not that I think you're a dull omega and all_

_You are a very kind person and I shouldn't have treated you that way_

_Sorry then?_

_Arg, I won't be able to say anything here, okay?_

_Just… let me talk to you on Monday_

_good night_

Ah yes, the idiot still had to say that and wish him good night. So it was difficult for Youngjae to continue to curse him internally and his heart to calm down, that on the contrary, it was now like crazy and even though there was no one in the room to see him at the moment, he still hid his red face under the blanket.

He began to feel anxious, burying his face even more against the pillow. He didn't want Monday to come, but at the same time, he couldn't wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorrey


	4. capuccino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys hum i'm sorry this is really long, i had to cut the end of the chapter and put it in another chap so it wouldn't be so long WHY DO I WRITE SO MUCH

He didn't wake up very well that Monday.

He couldn't tell if it was because Jaebum was waiting to talk to him, he had been thinking the whole weekend about what had happened and about the conversation they needed to have, or if it was because his health was a bit down that day. He was feeling a little dizzy and weak, so much that Mark almost made him stay at home when he saw him staggering up the stairs, but Youngjae was not the type to miss classes for nothing.

He attended classes in the morning all sleepy and ate half-heartedly, the day passing like a blur before his eyes before arriving at the laboratory, where, as always, he was the first to arrive for his shift. But today there was a boy standing in front of the door, stamping his feet impatiently as if waiting for someone. It smelled of peach, and it was good, not so sweet but not so smooth, characteristic of a good-looking omega and pleasant personality. Youngjae approached him cautiously.

“Hello, can I help you?” he asked politely, waking a brief startled reaction in the other omega.

“Oh, hi! You would be Choi Youngjae, right?” the shorter nodded, although he was suspicious of where the other would know his name “I'm Park Jinyoung. Well, I think you can do this favor for me, huh? Can you give this back to Jaebum? The idiot forgot with me yesterday and I can't wait for him right now to give back.”

He held out a wallet to him, which Youngjae gladly received although he was even more suspicious. He felt his malaise getting worse.

“Okay, I'll give it back.” He nodded again and the peach-scented omega was about to leave when he approached it again, narrowing his eyes as he studied it.

“Are you feeling good?”

Youngjae took a step back, although the other asked him with a tone of concern, he became defensive.

“I'm very well, thank you.”

“Right.” the other omega replied although he was not convinced “Well, tell Jaebum not to forget things at my apartment anymore.”

Youngjae fell silent, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, and made a brief bow as he said goodbye to him. His dizziness seemed to get worse, he rested for a while in a chair while breathing, with issues that definitely shouldn't be in his mind tormenting him. He didn't want to be thinking about who that omega was and what his relation with Jaebum was, despite having been thinking about that bastard all weekend. He had to remember that Jaebum, despite having exchanged that kiss with him, was too friendly with other omegas out there. He sighed, he didn't have the head or health to think about it, although he knew Jaebum would want to talk about the kiss (or the kisses) as soon as he arrived.

But Professor Kim arrived shortly thereafter, greeting him with a good afternoon cheerfully, saying that he had news about the research. Youngjae doesn’t know whether he was discouraged or not, as now he would no longer be alone with Youngjae, but chores would help him to keep his mind busy.

Jaebum only arrived almost forty minutes late, looking all messed up in a dress shirt with the first buttons unbuttoned and his hair a little messy. He looked directly at himself when he opened the door, saying:

“Youngjae, sorry, I was...”

“Jaebum-ssi, I'm glad you arrived!” Professor Kim with his small and kind eyes greeted him “Come, we have a lot of work today. You have been very late, my son. I hope I don't need to give you a reprisal! But you are a good boy, you will not need it, right?”

Jaebum nodded, half awkwardly as he walked over to the samples the professor was pointing at him, but without looking away from Youngjae, who had an indignant pout on his lips while his arms crossed, staring at him from a distance.

That intense Jaebum scent seemed to make his discomfort worse. Now he could feel his heavy breathing and the dizziness getting worse.

Damn, why did he feel that since he met Jaebum, his health had deteriorated so badly? First the seasickness and now this. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

The only solution he could think of at the moment was to ignore it, leave the famous conversation for later, go home after research and take a nice shower.

Yeah, he would do that.

Only with Youngjae things are never as he wants.

.

.

Jaebum had slept a little too much from the payment for being too tired when helping with Jinyoung's move to the new apartment. He didn't have much choice, his friend practically forced him to carry things up and down, because according to him, that was “what alphas existed for”. Anyway, the problem of having spent the whole day helping Jinyoung and consequently making him wake up late was because he was late for class and was also late for his internship in the lab, and if there was something he definitely didn't want today it was annoy Youngjae.

Which happened anyway, because when the omega arrived it completely ignored it, leaving the alpha more than stunned. He had been thinking about Youngjae all weekend, because a kiss like that was certainly hard to forget. He was paying to see Youngjae's promise to him about eating in his hand, in fact he was dying for it. He had even given some thought to what he himself had said to the omega, about him not being his type, of being too boring and bossy, that he should be a more docile omega, and he confesses to having been quite an asshole on his part. For as much as he didn't understand how his opinion of the omega had changed from completely neutral to that attraction that was stirring his head and nerves.

Youngjae today smelled infinitely more intense than usual. It was always refreshing to arrive in the laboratory and smell that so delicius strawberry aroma, but at the moment it was exhaling in such a way that he felt a thud as he crossed the door. It was difficult to get attention on anything but him, and the fact that Youngjae was ignoring him was only driving his mind with every step more towards complete insanity. He held the test tube practically shaking while pretending to hear Professor Kim say something that must be important, as his attention was just a few meters away, seeing something on the computer.

And he also realized that Youngjae, in addition to ignoring him again - even though he promised they would talk - also didn't seem to be doing well. The young man looked sleepy, flustered, and breathing heavily. Maybe he was sick, so he was avoiding him, or that was what he was telling himself not to be so frustrated.

When the omega accidentally dropped a sample onto the table, Jaebum approached, collecting the samples while looking with concern at the omega that was now making an irritated pout.

“Youngjae, are you okay?” he whispered, trying to get closer to check if he was feverish, but the omega broke away at the same moment.

“I am, don't worry.” he said, looking away from him, that same angry expression he used to do when they still didn't get along.

“Don't you think it's better to go home?”

Youngjae frowned, sounding angry again. Jaebum knew that he had sounded again how Youngjae hated it: being treated like a fragile omega.

“I told you, I'm fine.” and saying that he turned, going to the other table to see something on the computer. The research room was quite small and he didn't have much to run to anyway.

Jaebum snorted, when he thought he was taming this skittish omega, it would slip through his hands.

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t exactly tame him, Youngjae was just an omega, not one of his stray kittens he brought home. But the boy was so complicated. One hour he was cold, the next nervous, one hour he melted in his arms, teasing him with his words, and the next he ran from him like the devil runs from the cross. It was so frustrating. Jaebum had never before had such a complicated relationship with an omega like that, because he was never interested enough to go after it if something went wrong. And that was because he swore standing together that nothing in Youngjae had caught his eye, and now he was there, almost dragging himself through a crumb of Choi's attention.

When did he become like this?

Youngjae was feeling his eyes under him, he could see how tense the boy was. His scent indicated that he was nervous, and perhaps even Jaebum's own pheromones were corresponding to his state, in an invisible war that the professor, being a beta, could not feel. Jaebum was about to explode in his chair, counting the minutes to the departure time. The anxiety was so big that when Professor Kim left the room for a few minutes, Jaebum again advanced on top of the omega, the tone sounding more severe than he would have liked.

“What happened? Why are you acting weird?”

“I'm not acting weird. Go back to what you were doing.”

“You are definitely acting weird.” he followed while Youngjae pretended to pay attention to what he did. - Did I do anything else to deserve your contempt?

“Jaebum, go upset another omega.” the boy said firmly. “I'm not in the mood to be your little toy today, okay?”

“Little toy?” the alpha blinked, confused.

Youngjae rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pocket, taking out a leather wallet known to Jaebum and held it out to himself. Jaebum took it with his mouth open, not understanding how it had happens to be in Youngjae’s hand. He thought he forgot at Jinyoung's house yesterday.

“An omega called Park Jinyoung asked you not to forget your things at his apartment anymore.” The tone in Youngjae's voice came out so bitter that even its sweet aroma became acidic.

_Shit_ , Youngjae had got it all wrong. It was why he was suddenly acting so strange around him. He must have been thinking that Jaebum was a jerk and unreliable alpha who kissed an omega one day and went into another's house the next day.

“Youngjae…” he started cautiously. “You got it wrong…”

“And should I be understanding something, Jaebum?” that same acidic tone.

“Listen, Jinyoung is just a friend.” panic was starting to show in his voice “I helped him move yesterday, I wasn't with him. Come on, Youngjae...”

The omega clenched his fists, trying to stay firm, although he was so nervous and his illness was so great that he felt he was going to pass out at any moment. He didn't want to think about it or even come to any conclusion, as there were many conflicting feelings exploding in his head.

“Whatever, Jaebum.”

The alpha's hands trembled. It seemed to take one step forward and two steps back. Youngjae didn't even call him hyung anymore. And he knew it was his fault, even if that last occasion was purely a misunderstanding, but he couldn't help but blame himself for the young man's annoyance. And something about the way the omega was disappointed hurt him too.

“We need to talk…”

“I don't want to talk now.” he said, dodging his shoulders.

“Okay, fine, I respect it. But I need to apologize, Youngjae...”

“To apologize?” he clenched his fists “Apologize for what?”

“For acting a bit of an asshole with you.” he laughed bitterly alone when he heard himself talking pretentiously “Okay, for having acted _completely asshole_ , having said that lot of things to annoy you, and being with you from the beginning, because I thought it was funny. And because I kissed you that time, and that other time…” he scratched the back of his neck, making Youngjae's brown eyes blink in confusion “Arg… calm down! I'll be able to speak!” he said more to himself than to him “Anyway, I think I must have been a little pest and said some bad things. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but now you probably think I'm just a prick who likes to play with omegas, don't you?”

Youngjae sighed. Yeah, that's what he really thought. But with Jaebum speaking in that way, he almost felt soft.

“I confess that I must have thought a little about you.”

“And you don't think anymore?”

“I don’t know.” He looked away “But just the fact that you apologized for that already makes me think that you are not a complete asshole.”

Jaebum smiled, thinking it was already a small victory.

“So I'm sorry.” tried again.

“Okay…” he saw him blush. Was Choi Youngjae really blushing? It was another victory!

“Hey.” approached again, touching his fingers gently with his own, giving Youngjae a little shiver, not neglecting the touch “We didn't need to talk about it anymore, ok? Just stop ignoring me, please. I realized that you are not doing very well today, do you want to go home?”

“No.” the omega replied, although he didn't look good at all, but he didn't want to play the helpless omega again “Let's finish what we have to do, the professor...”

And speaking of him, it had been a great time for the little man to resurrect through the door, talking animatedly once again and completely oblivious to the tension between the two students, but again Youngjae pretended to be all right and went back to work, while Jaebum once again snorted, irritated by not being able to solve things as he wanted.

Youngjae, in appearance, was not much different from his normal state to inattentive eyes. His brown bangs drooped close to his eyes, his mouth forming a distracted pout while concentrated, the clothes he always wore under his coat, with a white shirt, jeans and a little old sneakers. But there was something about him, a different aura. He didn't know if it was the curve of his thighs that drew attention, or his small, fluffy, sleepy eyes, but Jaebum couldn't concentrate on anything about his task, because his eyes today betrayed him too much. Not to mention the heady strawberry smell and even a little alcohol to make him so stunned. He felt his whole body shudder and his breath hitched. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger, and the worst thing is that he knew what that meant.

Only when Professor Kim left, saying goodbye without much warning other than "Good job today, boys!" that Jaebum finds himself almost exploding to be alone again and talk to him before he feels a tightness in his waist, hugging him from behind. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled at the touch without warning.

“Y-Youngjae…?”

“Jaebum hyung... you smell so good...” the boy's voice sounded extremely sly in his ears, making a sting of his inner wolf growl loudly with satisfaction at hearing the so reclusive omega that way. And the strawberry scent... was everywhere.

The boy rubbed his face on his back, sniffling. Youngjae's body, even covered in clothing, was warm and soft. _Feverish_.

“ _You_ smell good, Youngjae.”

“Yeah? What do I smell like?” the youngest started a trail with the tip of his nose to the back of his neck. The little difference in height made it easier for the lowest to reach that region, making Jaebum shiver again with that sensitive area.

He turned to the smallest. Youngjae had a red face and a little silly expression, his scent was intense. Too intense for his own safety. The situation was obvious, but Jaebum didn’t understand how he could have come to this and not realized it before. Besides, Youngjae didn't seem like the type of person who would let this happen so suddenly. He knew the symptoms, he was responsible. And yet he was there, it was happening and Jaebum was just steps away from losing his mind.

“Youngjae, come here.”

He clasped his hands and guided him to the black leather sofa in the corner of the room, where Youngjae sat in such a way that the pressure seemed to have dropped for a few moments, taking a few seconds to blink and focus on his face again, opening a small smile.

“Youngjae.” the alpha kneeled in front of him, trying to keep calm and not take a deep breath so his inner wolf would not respond to the sweet aroma that now filled the entire room “You have to listen to me. You're…”

It's not like he doesn't want a kiss from Youngjae, but when the youngest bent down to stick his lips to his, he definitely wasn't ready for such an attack. His defense was no longer the best, and having a totally smelling and delicious Youngjae demanding a kiss, made him disarm completely.

Youngjae put his hands on the back of his neck, not allowing him to leave, as if he wanted to, too. The hot tongue was not in the mood to play, Jaebum only allowed him to take dominance, letting his tongue curl wet over his. And it was so hellish, Youngjae's skin was on fire but his breath was strawberry taste and everything in his body was inviting. Jaebum positioned himself between his legs, taking the opportunity to finally get his hands on that piece of firm meat and scratch lightly on the thick fabric. _Shit_. That omega couldn't be real.

He sucked Youngjae's lower lip, which shuddered at the touch, and Jaebum wanted so much more from that little reaction. But when the other man moved away quickly to get air, Jaebum broke away so fast that he fell backwards, being half-thrown and vaulted on the floor.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Youngjae asked with a more than malicious smile on his swollen, red lips, running his fingertips over them to wipe off a hint of saliva. The alpha swears he never saw such an expression on the boy's face, and doubted his own sanity if the other man made that smile more often. Just seeing him smile like that did what he had between his legs throb, giving a sign of life, something he was trying to avoid. He was an alpha, but he felt completely submissive being in that spared position and watching Youngjae smile sadistically as his eyes wandered to the small volume that was forming in his pants.

“No idea.”

“Then come back here.” he asked with a fake pout on his face. Not that pout when he was distracted, now he did it to sound cute because he wanted something. Something Jaebum was very willing to give him, by the way.

But not this way.

Jaebum took advantage of the last bit of self-control and got to his feet, running to the sample refrigerator, where he also kept some snacks although he shouldn't have. He took two jars of strawberry ice cream and went back to where Youngjae was, staring at him without understanding. He threw himself back on the couch, approaching the feverish-looking omega who was now staring at him completely confused, and put the two small pots on his face, one on each cheek, making Youngjae, in addition to being completely amazed, have a brief moment of lucidity.

“Youngjae, listen to me.” he said in his firm alpha tone. The tone that is not courteous to use with omegas, but he needed the youngest to stay focused while the ice in the ice cream pot kept him lucid. “You're in heat.”

“How can I be in heat?!” he asked, with the usual indignant tone and not that sly little boy that was driving Jaebum crazy “I take suppressors, my cycle is regular!”

“I dont know.” he replied sincerely “So before you lose your mind, I need to know what you want me to do.”

“I-I...” He seemed to be getting feverish again, but this time because he was embarrassed, but, in doubt, Jaebum pressed the ice cream more against his face “I don't know. I've never been close to an alpha when I was in heat before...”

“You never spent a heat with an alpha?”

Youngjae's look of complete panic made him curse himself internally for his deduction, but he knew it was true. The boy was even more embarrassed and Jaebum sighed. He wanted to solve that situation, but he would hate himself if he did something that Youngjae would later regret.

“I can go outside, get some air, lock the lab door while you relieve yourself. When you get better I'll take you home or ask your brother to come and get you. I won't do anything with you, don't worry. I know you hate me, so...”

Youngjae's hand came to pull his torso, tightening the fabric of his black shirt. The ice surface of the ice cream was already melting and running down his hot face, making his way to his white shirt, wetting the fabric.

Jaebum's self-control entered its final countdown.

“I don't hate you, hyung.”

The ice creams almost slipped out of Jaebum's hands, feeling weak from Youngjae's so convinced statement. A soft and cheerful feeling took over his chest and an involuntary smile crossed his lips, showing the smile of beautiful teeth and eyes tightened by the thin skin of the cheekbones. Youngjae could almost find him cute like that.

“You… don’t hate it?”

“I don't like alphas like you, who are always playing with other omegas and making fun of those who “are not your type”. You are an asshole.” Youngjae said with conviction again, narrowing his eyebrows and Jaebum was already pouting indignantly, to tell him that he didn't do it anymore, but the other boy went on. “But you make me confused.” he confessed, looking away a little, because he could not face the black orbs exhaling that feeling of satisfaction so intense that it made him even more nervous. “One moment you make fun of me, and the next you're kissing me. And I get so angry, but you smell… so good…”

Jaebum's body learned to vibrate with the compliment _, like a puppy reacting to his owner._

“One moment you act like a ridiculous and the next you are all worried.” he tightened his grip on the alpha's shirt, his voice starting to cry “It's so unfair…”

“Sorry. You're right. I'm an asshole, an asshole who kept making fun of you for no reason. I... I don't fool around with that many omegas, I mean, I haven't. But I was wrong about you, so wrong. You are… incredible, Youngjae. Your personality, your commitment and... You are so beautiful.” he declared, feeling weak. His hands also froze around the strawberry ice cream. “Okay, I'll leave you alone, I promise.”

But Youngjae didn't let him go, still holding him tight with his shirt, so Jaebum didn't move either, although it was getting harder and harder to leave him because of the intoxicating smell that the beginning of his heat was exhaling. He waited, as Youngjae's restless features told him that he wanted to tell him something. He waited.

“Hyung, spend the heat with me.” Youngjae asked, looking directly into his eyes. It was not yet the sly tone he had heard before, although it did have a little bit of morning in it, but that tone was more decided, certain, making it clear that it was Youngjae fully conscious there and not the beast in need of relief. In fact, it was not a request, as the phrase sounded like an order to the wolf's ears inside the alpha. _The call of your omega._

Jaebum let the two pots of ice cream fall on the laboratory floor, replacing it with his hands as he sank into the boy's lips again. His cheeks were cold, and it might take a few seconds for the heat fever to return completely. Youngjae kissed him hungrily because he wanted to, not because he needed to, and that excited him even more.

Leaning over him, Jaebum released everything he was holding inside himself, from the first moment he laid eyes on Youngjae and lied to himself saying that the boy didn’t attract him. Yes, he fucking attracted him, so much. The high cheeks, the brown, wet fringe sticking to his feverish face and the way his legs brushed over each other even under the cloth of his jeans was so delicious. Even though Jaebum has clung to several omegas before, something in Youngjae's soft skin, and its strawberry flavored smell, made his body react to any small movement of the boy beneath him, it made a strong chill on the back of his neck with every little moan he released against his mouth.

He kissed this time dominating, reaching down to squeeze the omega's thighs that shuddered at his touch. He let his tongue go deeper, curling up in his, and gradually feeling Youngjae's temperature rise again, almost burning him together. His lips also tasted like strawberries, he could consume them all day.

He felt the way Youngjae shivered and melted that the heat was intensifying. The alpha inside of him was shouting at him to take that omega, but his sensible part asked him for calm to make him melt away sly and drive him crazy, taking care. And that was when he started softly sealing his neck, only kissing superficially so as not to mark him, although his teeth threatened to brush his skin.

“I'm not made of porcelain, Jaebum...” Youngjae grunted, throwing his neck back, in a clear invitation to bite him.

And Jaebum did, holding the boy's wrist with a little more force above his head, while his teeth dug into the skin of his neck to leave a mark, the possessive part inside him wanting to show everyone that that omega was his and the sadistic part wanting to see him giving himself over to that most intense caress. When his body arched, brushing his groin against his, the brunette smiled with satisfaction at feeling him hard.

But it still wasn't enough.

Jaebum stood up just enough to position himself between his legs and his hands entering the hem of his shirt. Youngjae already had the awkward expression with red cheeks, and didn’t stop him when the alpha, with the other hand, started to pull on the white coat, in a clear request.

“Take it off for me, Youngjae-ah.”

Even with shaking hands, Youngjae took off his coat, letting it fall to the floor. Jaebum gave him brief kisses before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up for good, taking it off his body. The omega shivered in the cold, but Jaebum smiled at the sight. He was so handsome he looked like a mirage, and even if Youngjae asked him not to treat him like he was made of porcelain, he was afraid to touch the boy and he would just disappear between his fingers. He didn't feel that nervous about his casual fucking with other omegas in heat.

He started a trail of kisses from his chin, down to his neck and torso, occasionally brushing his teeth that made Youngjae moan softly. The pink skin of the halo caught his attention, and he can't help but slip his tongue there. The moan from Youngjae's mouth had been a little louder, making him smile nasty.

“Hey, can I continue?” he asked, as if he wasn't dying to do so.

“Shut up, hyung. Just do it.” he demanded and Jaebum laughed. He was stubborn and bossy even at a time like this, and oddly enough it excited him even more.

He bit the pink skin, followed by circular movements with his tongue, making Youngjae squirm beneath him. He pinched a nipple with one hand and licked it with the other, always watching for his reaction. Youngjae's eyes rolled, making Jaebeom more anxious with his features when he come. He wanted so badly to see that he went down with his fingers, tickling the area around his belly button before reaching the fold of his pants, stroking the volume so softly that he wouldn't be able to awaken a reaction as strong as it caused. Youngjae again threw his head back, in a very sensual movement in Jaebum's opinion, making him press his lips to his teeth when he saw him react so delicious.

“Hyung...” Youngjae grunted, rather low. He seemed to be still holding on, not fully surrendered to the heat. “You're teasing me... Hurry up ...”

“I'm _going_ to fuck you, Youngjae. You are very impatient.” he smirked, running his fingertips over his erection, making him arch again. And although he said that, his own limb hurt inside his pants.

Since the omega didn't want him to ask everything he owed permission, he decided to open the boy's jeans right away, revealing the start of his blue underwear. When he started to pull the jeans down, the pants stuck to his thighs had a certain difficulty in getting down, which made Jaebum tightly squeeze his legs and pull off with a little too abruptness, the head of his dick thinking for himself, completely excited with his thick legs that barely supported the fabric of his jeans.

“Fuck, Youngjae, you’re so hot.” He said pulling out his vans and jeans, throwing it away, no matter where it was going. “How did I not notice before?” he asked, putting one leg over his shoulder, brushing his cheek inside his thigh.

“Being an idiot.” Youngjae replied, laughing, and although Jaebum agreed that he was an idiot with him, he bit the hidden skin of the sun in retaliation, waiting for a mark to remain. Youngjae let out a little cry of pain and pleasure “Hyung…”

The omega squirmed to take his leg off the older man's shoulder, leaning up and joining his lips together with Jaebum's, who gasped at having the omega's stolen and eager kiss. He took hold of the hair on the back of his neck, his other hand hovering around his waist, while the omega threw his arms around his shoulders, trying to get him off the alpha's coat in an awkward way that almost made him laugh inside the kiss. They separated just enough for Jaebum to remove his coat, but the omega was in a hurry, grabbing the border of his shirt to get out of his torso. Jaebum helped him undress him, while the omega's hands were already running to his waist, unbuttoning his jeans.

He pushed the shorter one back against the couch, not letting him get nervous. Youngjae let out a grunt of complaint, but for the moment he really wanted to explore that omega's few submissive moments. Youngjae was so delicious, with his thick thighs and soft torso. Damn, Jaebum made up a thousand excuses to say that Youngjae was not his type, he was more delicious than any omega in heat he had in his bed while moaning softly like that, and he wasn't even fully naked yet.

He gave him a look again that silently asked him if he could move on, but Youngjae was already so immersed in sexual tension that he only replied with a sullen look, as if again telling him to shut up and get on with it.

He removed the last piece of cloth that covered the omega, pinning an curse to his lips when he saw the wet substance slipping down his legs, screaming for an alpha. Screaming for Jaebum. Drool appeared in the corner of his mouth. His scent was so attractive, so good, he could barely keep his fingers patient. Youngjae turned on his side, trying to close his legs, but Jaebum kept them firmly in place, perhaps his fingers would leave him purple marks the next day.

“Keep your legs spread for me, Jae-ah.”

“Grr…” the boy snarled in reaction to his provocative words and he smiled for making him more nervous.

He played with her fingers on his legs, making circular movements, never touching his member or his entrance just to make him anxious. He stopped before doing so, giving him another bite on his thigh before he stuck a finger inside him, which made him scream again.

Youngjae was so tight, so wet, slippery on his fingers, that his insides made indecent sounds. He grunted loudly, but made no objection. The heat had left him prepared enough, but he didn't want to do anything that might scare him, although the omega was in need and the provocations would only make his condition worse. But he couldn't help it, Youngjae moaned so softly as he stuck his fingers out. He even forgot about his own condition when he bent down again to use his tongue on his stiff member.

“Hyung… no…” he complained again, because he knew that if Jaebum provoked him more he would not last long. The heat was reaching its peak.

“Oppa.”

“What?” he asked, trying to focus his eyes, managing to get out of his feverish state with doubt.

“Omegas should call me oppa in bed.” Jaebum chuckled, leaving a provocative lick on the head of his cock.

“I am not your little omegas.” he muttered, making a pout, and Jaebum cursed himself for hesitating just then. God, he had his fingers inside it and compared it to the other omegas he had been with. He sighed, he obviously wasn't going to insist, he had said too much for now and he didn't want Youngjae to give up.

He added another finger, entering easily due to natural lubrication, causing the omega to gasp again. This time, he grabbed the head of his member, sucking hard in order to make him come over and over with his touch, he didn't mind spending the whole night watching him reach his orgasm.

“No… hyung… stop, I'll… _Alpha_.”

He stopped, the shiver going up his spine and stopping again on his cock, throbbing tight in his groin. He lifted his head, releasing Youngjae's member, wondering if he had even heard the boy calling him by his class gender.

“Youngjae...” he took him tightly on his neck, grabbing his jaw without hurting him, to fix his gaze on his “What did you say?”

“Alpha…” he repeated, more firmly, although the voice was still sly “I don't want to come with your fingers…” he pressed his lower lips, gasping, and totally mesmerizing him.

Jaebum took another hit with his fingers before leaving, licking the lubrication from his fingertips, eliciting an astonished reaction from Youngjae. He took off his shoes and jeans for good, so clumsy he couldn't put on a show for the omega. He was euphoric and he couldn't take it any longer, Youngjae was so affectionate calling him alpha in that way that the alpha inside him responded promptly, speaking directly to him, his wolf howled with the desire to possess him.

“Okay, condoms. I have none with me.” Snorted angrily. “I haven't been seeing any omega lately, seeing no need to carry one with me.”

Youngjae looked at him in amazement before averting his brown eyes. Jaebum was about to tell him that no matter how much he was dying to fuck him, he wasn't going to cause any undesirable accidents, but Youngjae's small voice came out almost silent, but enough to hear it.

“It's hidden... in the cabinet...”

Jaebum frowned, looking confused and questioning. Youngjae cringed even more before answering:

“I lent the room to Jackson’s date one day but he ended up not coming... Come on, hyung, quickly...”

The alpha didn't even argue the rest of the story, going to Youngjae's cabinet, where he thought the youngest one would just leave his backpack and lab coat, plus a few snacks. But there were the packs of condoms, hidden behind some books. He quickly returned to the sofa, hoping to find a Youngjae ready for him.

But the omega rose and made him sit. His hands nervously going to the border of Jaebum's underwear, where he hesitated before removing the last fabric from the brunette. His member jumped out, hard as rock, so needy that it was shameful. Youngjae had no experience, but this alpha made him nervous and seeing him standing so hard for him made his mouth salivate the wolf in heat inside him to think the most diverse ideas.

“Shh, later.” Jaebum signaled, bringing his hand to Youngjae's face and dipping his fingers inside the omega's mouth, where he sucked briefly, making his cock turn and he moan softly, thinking about that little mouth of his. “Shit, Youngjae. Don't fucking provoke me like that, I want to make you come first.”

Youngjae pouted, which Jaebum couldn't resist and put a peck on, before walking away again to open the condom pack and put it on. The omega stood with his legs on top of him, feeling nervous even though his entrance screamed for him to dive there soon, his heat and his inner wolf screaming to be loved and protected by that alpha. Although he tried to ignore his natural call, it was impossible to say that he was not completely thirsty for that alpha within him, who slipped his limb in circles just to provoke him.

He lowered his hips, starting to curl cautiously. The interior welcomed him, he felt no pain or any resistance, only the purest feverish fire. The heat finally reached its peak. Youngjae's skin was red and he was perspiring on the back of his neck, exhaling that incredible scent, so hot that Jaebum wanted to rush at him, but let the omega move at his own pace, burning his legs with the effort.

Youngjae grabbed his back, scratching lightly and Jaebum smiled, stealing kisses and bites on his neck. The hands didn’t guide the movement but held the firm muscles of the thighs, snapping the fingers on the skin, waiting for it to turn red.

“ _Alpha_ …” Youngjae moaned softly.

Every time he used that word, Jaebum's lust increased exponentially more, to the point of holding his hips and starting to invest so quickly that Youngjae got lost, moaning loudly and scratching his shoulders so hard that Jaebum smiled within the marks that would stay there later. And Youngjae never felt anything so fast and so strong entering him, hitting him in exactly the place he wanted, making him totally dizzy with pleasure, in a state he could no longer control when his climax came.

“Alpha… I want your knot…” he practically begged when Jaebum stormed hard, and the alpha inside him was already completely at the mercy of any request from his omega. He pulled the member out of him, making him grumble out of the void, but only long enough to lift him out of his lap and lay him on the couch again, to position himself between his legs.

“You are not just a skittish and stubborn omega, Youngjae.” he said while opening his legs, pulling his thighs to start penetrating him again. “You're smart, kind, and _so fucking hot_. How did I not notice before?”

"Alpha..." he groaned again, feeling Jaebum come in again and keep a steady pace against him.

He squeezed his waist, his other hand leading to Youngjae's member, squeezing and masturbating so precisely that the omega's mind went white, his throat made a noise and his legs shook, his whole body reacting and swallowing Jaebum still more within him.

The alpha took a deep breath watching him come, his inner alpha howling with satisfaction at providing the climax of his omega, although he was not yet finished. He felt the knot forming in his cock, wanting to hold the omega to himself. He doesn’t tie omegas, a knot was something very intimate, far beyond wanting to hold an omega in him to receive the maximum of his pleasure in order to give him puppies. It was like a real link between alpha and omega, something that two people with a deep relationship had between them. Youngjae might be shouting this at the height of his heat, but he was more than tempted to give Youngjae his noose, he needed it.

He squeezed the omega's legs as he reached his own climax, thrusting as he felt the knot tighten inside the omega.

Youngjae dug his nails into his shoulders again, groaning a "Jaebum hyung". He felt trapped by the alpha, with the swollen member inside. He had never felt a knot, and the sensation inside him was so intense that again his body went into spasms with Jaebum's, reaching a climax once again, soiling both abdomen.

Jaebum smiled when he saw that the omega had come again because of his knot, more than satisfied to see his expression destroyed.

They were both panting now, red and exhausted. Youngjae threatened to give a brief blackout while completely awkward.

They tried to calm themselves for a brief minute, catching their breath. He felt his knot inside the other, clutching at him, not letting him go. He confessed that sex could solve a lot between them, after all it was incredible, and besides the feeling of satisfaction, he wanted to smile and call him his, a bit possessive but completely emotional.

“Does it hurt?” he whispered, worried “The knot?”

“No...” he replied weakly, trying to move, but letting out a grunt when he saw that he was, in fact, trapped. He made a face, but still had the curve of the smile on his face “It's just a little uncomfortable.”

“Will pass.” Jaebum smiled kindly, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth “Try to relax a little.”

Youngjae nodded, although his eyes already gave signs that he was going to faint, which happened a minute later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your reviews!  
> i'm gonna double update as i cut the chapter in two parts but hope you likey


	5. frappe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end....

Youngjae woke up feeling a little cold, in contrast to the feverish state he was feeling earlier, although there was a lab coat covering him. He didn't know how long it had gone out, it shouldn't have been much, but it was enough to regain his strength, even if he still felt dizzy.

How could he have suddenly entered heat? He was sure that he had taken all his medication regularly, and that he would not have a heat for at least the next six months. His cycle had never progressed like that, and he never came without warning, being a mystery as to what would have caused his heat so suddenly. In the past few weeks he had been feeling a little strange around Jaebum, with that strong smell that went up his legs and made him tense. But it wasn't he who triggered his heat, was he?

And speaking of him… the smell of caffeine woke him from his condition, making him blink and look for him around the room. Jaebum was dressed, sitting at the laboratory table (which would scold him if it were another time). He wasn’t touching his cell phone or distracted, he had his eyes fixed on Youngjae, who might even find it uncomfortable if he had not given him such a comforting smile.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Youngjae nodded, feeling a little embarrassed.

Jaebum left the table, approaching with his clothes, and instinctively Youngjae covered himself more, suddenly feeling embarrassed even though Jaebum had already seen everything he was hiding beneath the white fabric of his coat. Jaebum seemed to find the omega's shyness amusing, and very cute, even though he said nothing.

“Here.” Jaebum held out a juice box, the kind he kept hidden in the refrigerator, and stuck a straw in it before handing it over. Youngjae tasted the sweet strawberry for the first time. It was too sweet for his taste, but it was welcome to quench your thirst. He wondered how Jaebum managed to take it all the time.

“Strawberry.”

“Hmm?” Youngjae asked, with full cheeks.

“You asked me earlier what your scent was like. You smell like strawberries.”

The drink stopped in his throat and he almost choked. Jaebum ran to help him, kneeling before his feet again. The omega stopped coughing, causing the other brunette to give him a small smile before running his finger over the corner of his lips, wiping a small drop of juice. It made him red again, and it wasn't his heat.

“And you... it’s coffee. Your scent is like coffee.”

The alpha smiled, and this time it was so bright that Youngjae's heart skipped a beat in his chest, leaving even his aching hands like a fulminating attack. But it was not this time that his body left him, for Jaebum held his cheeks and kissed him again. The kiss was much more chaste than they had exchanged before, shallow, but so full of meaning that it could even be the most intense he had ever had. He felt completely given over to Jaebum, so light it was as if he was floating. And it was not because he was an omega that he was in heat corresponding to his alpha, he felt much more than that. They parted, still rubbing their noses together. Youngjae already knew it was the most romantic kiss he had ever received, and so did Jaebum.

“Youngjae-ah...” Jaebum's voice was hoarse, and Youngjae's body was not strong enough to answer that. He was hot again, those vibrations ended up in his lower limbs.

“What is it, hyung?” he asked, his voice sounding unusually sly in his ears, but he couldn't help it.

Jaebum sighed, already understanding what had happened.

“We have to get out of here...”

Youngjae pouted. It was cold there, but at the same time it was so good...

“I don't want to, hyung...”

“Youngjae, listen to me.” Jaebum caught his face again between his, caressing his cheeks “You said you never spent heat with an alpha before, and I understand that. I will take you home, where you can take your medicine and your brother can take care of you.”

For some reason he was disappointed to hear this suggestion. He knew it was the right thing to do, to return to his home in the protection of his bedroom and spend his heat alone as he always did, after all it was self-sufficient. But still, hearing him suggest it upset him, it was like hearing his alpha's rejection. He could still feel his knot inside him, it was almost as if he were abandoned.

“Or...” Jaebum immediately added, when he saw Youngjae's sad face “You can come with me to my house, we stop by the pharmacy to buy more... um... things, we order Chinese food and you let me take care of your heat. What do you think?”

Youngjae couldn't help but smile at the offer. Jaebum had considered his condition and was thoughtful to think of the best options for him and let him choose. Not that he really had to choose, because he already had an answer.

.

.

Mark's shoulders were aching with tension after a long, hard day at work. There was a new trainee, an omega, who he was trying to be patient and he was holding on as hard as he could to explode. He was exhausted not only from tiredness but also from worry. He had paid Min, a teenage beta, to pick up the two little ones at school and stay with them until he arrived since Youngjae wasn't home. Bambam was in love with the girl, but even if he paid her he couldn't abuse the girl's time for that long, after all she also had to study. And his brother hadn't been home for a week. One week. Youngjae certainly wanted to drive him crazy.

Youngjae had texted him on Monday saying "Hyung, I'm in heat and I'm staying at Jaebum's house". Mark had such a nervous attack that even the smallest ones got scared and Yugyeom started to cry. He just didn't go to pick up his brother himself because he just said that, without telling him the address of this Jaebum guy, and he did it on purpose. He had even tried to get something out of Jackson, but the other alpha laughed in his face, saying that it was well done that Youngjae had managed to get out of his oppression and slip into an alpha's pants. Mark almost killed him.

He came home sighing, determined to have tea and a hot bath to calm himself after getting Bambam and Yugyeom to sleep. If him hadn't smelled a familiar scent as soon as you set foot inside the house. It was the familiar smell of strawberry.

_And the hateful smell of coffee._

He strode into the house, when he heard Yugyeom's joyful shout followed by one from Bambam. He arrived in the living room and found Youngjae lying on the floor, smiling widely with his typical loud laugh, with Bambam sitting on his belly attacking him with a pillow, while Yugyeom was astride Jaebum's hunchback, spreading his arms like an airplane, with the boy taller running in circles around the room.

It would be a very adorable scene if Mark didn't want to kill his little brother and that alpha sucker.

“Yah, Choi Youngjae!”

Everyone in the room turned to him at the exact moment, stopping what they were doing and remaining in absolute silence for a few seconds, before Jaebum bring Yugyeom on the floor and Youngjae taking Bambam off his lap.

“Um… hi, hyung. I came home...” Youngjae said, getting up to prostrate before him. “I'm fine.”

Mark patted him on the head.

“Oh, hyung!”

“I was so worried! I called Dad and he almost threatened to leave Sudan to come after you. From Sudan, Choi Youngjae! How can you not tell me where you were?!”

“You didn't have to exaggerate! I said, hyung… I was with Jaebum because of my… um… heat…” he said shyly, and just hearing the word Mark was still mad.

“To pass the heat with that no one!” and pointed a finger in Jaebum's face, who opened his mouth in offense.

“Hey!” tried to reply.

“What if you, I don't know, get pregnant, Youngjae?!”

“Hyung!” the omega's face turned red, and even Bambam got scared, running to hide behind Youngjae's leg, imitated by Yugyeom who did the same with Jaebum. _Traitors_. “I can take care of myself, okay?” he snorted, stamping his feet “You can take care of Yugyeom and Bambam, who are small and need you, but I'm already an adult.” rolled his eyes.

“But Youngjae...”

“And besides, Jaebum hyung is not just anybody. Ok, we didn't start very well, but...”

Youngjae remembered when he had no patience for Jaebum, and the alpha was a complete asshole to tease him for fun, but at some point they both learned to get along and notice each other's habits. During the days they spent together in their heat, they were able to talk better - obviously when they were not on top of each other having sex without breath - but in the moments of lucidity they saw that they had a good conversation, things in common. He could even say that he had become attached to him.

“But what matters is that we resolved ourselves.” Jaebum meddled between the two “And if Youngjae wants to be my boyfriend...” he suggested, looking at him passionately, caressing his hands.

It was so strange and funny how he had attached to omega so easily even though they hadn't lived together that long. But he already felt closer to him than to anyone who had ever had a quick affair. He doesn’t know, Youngjae was just different. He didn’t use to believe in bullshit involving fate and soul mates of the alphas and omegas of ancient times, but looking at Youngjae with such tenderness almost convinced him that this could indeed exist.

The omega's face turned entirely red. It could be early, but why not try? And Jaebum has been so cute to you since everything happened. Even before, I felt that I was already in love with Jaebum.

And Mark looked from one to the other, wanting to murder Jaebum and lock his brother in a tower.

“Hyung! Is Jaebum hyung your boyfriend?” Bambam asked, with big, round eyes all hopeful.

Youngjae laughed, picking up his brother.

“He is, Bammie.” and laughed, making Jaebum explode with love and pull him into a soft kiss that, once again, infuriated the older brother.

“Yah, Choi Youngjae!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this fluffy smutty little fic  
> i'm thinking of posting a vampire au 2jae i written on my original language. it's a hotty story about a young barman youngjae and a sexy vampire long-haired jaebeom i'll try to upload the first chapter if the translation is okay i'll keep posting
> 
> tysm for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> guys i hope there isn't so many mistakes as my last work i mean i'm really insecure...


End file.
